My Life Story at Mineral Town Junior High School
by Lily Vivi Nekoyama
Summary: Claire dan kakaknya Jack sekolah di Mineral Town! Mereka baru pindah bulan Mei ini! Ada murid baru juga selain mereka! Tapi kayaknya si murid baru itu naruh hati dengan Claire! Masalahnya ada ketua kelas cerewet yang ganggu! My first fanfic. RnR!
1. Chapter 1 Perkenalan

A/N : ~Myaaw~ Hai! I'm Lily Vivi Nekoyama! Mineral Town High ini adalah my first fanfic! Jadi maafkan kalau jelek dan awas: alay abal oc ooc de el el. Jadi Enjoy!

Disclaimer : I do not own Harvest Moon, although I wish I can own it.

Mineral Town High : Sekolah Seru Buat Anak-Anak Seru

Hai, aku Claire. Aku hampir berumur 13 tahun. Aku adalah cewek yang, yah, kalau kata orang, aktif, ceria dan bersemangat. Aku dan kakakku, Jack bercita-cita menjadi rancher alias peternak, melanjutkan silsilah keluarga kami, yang memang hampir seluruhnya , keluarga kami cukup terkenal, lho. Karena kemampuan keluarga kami memang hebat, bisa membuat sebidang tanah kosong menjadi kebun subur yang menghasilkan pundi-pundi uang yang mengucur deras. Ini nggak nyombong lho, tapi kenyataan! Aku dan kakakku, Jack tinggal terpisah dari mama dan papaku, karena kami masih sekolah. Sekolah kami terletak di Mineral Town, namanya Mineral High School. Sebenarnya kami baru pindah sekolah kesini karena mama dan papa menyuruh kami untuk belajar tentang peternakan lebih dalam lagi di peternakan milik seorang kakek yang bertempat di kota ini. Sekolah kami menyenangkan, setidaknya itu yang ditulis di brosurnya. Selain liburan semester dan liburan musim panas dan musim dingin atau tahun baru, kami juga libur jika ada festival-festival yang diadakan di Mineral Town. Tentu saja selain itu ada pula event-event yang diadakan oleh sekolah kami sendiri, misalnya festival olahraga ataupun prom night! Mama dan papa masih mengurusi peternakan. Nggak apa sih, karena kami sudah bisa merawat diri kami sendiri, dan suatu saat kami percaya kami pasti akan dapat menjadi peternak hebat seperti mama dan papa. Jadi kami harus mempersiapkan diri dari sekarang!

A/N: ~Myaaw~ Nah Gimana? Thanks for reading, review will always appreiated!


	2. Chapter 2 Pergi Sekolah

A/N: Lily-chan : ~Myaaw~ Hai All! Ini chappie kedua dari Mineral Town High! Mari kita mulai dan selamat membaca! Tolong maafkan kalau Jack alay ya! ~Myaaw~

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon

Mineral Town High : Sekolah Seru Buat Anak-Anak Seru

"Hei pengantuk! Banguuunnn! Sampai kapan mau tidur? Ini Senin Sis! Bumi kepada Claire! Haloooo!" Jack-nii san berteriak. "Uuuuh…. Nanti deeeh… Lima menit lagi aja yaaa…." Aku menjawab malas-malasan, masih dalam alam setengah tidur. "Huuh,yah sudah deh! Nii-san pakai jurus spesial nii-san nih! Jangan salahkan kalau geli ya…" kata Jack-nii san lalu dia menggelitik aku. " Kyaaaa! Jangan Jack-nii san! I-Iyaaaaa! Ta-tapi ber-berhentiiii! S-Stop nii-san!" Umh… terpaksa aku bangun. Kalau saja aku tidak penggeli, pasti aku masih tidur lima menit lagi… Aku segera mandi, lalu memakai baju seragam sekolahku, kemeja putih lengan pendek untuk musim semi (karena ini bulan Mei), ditambah rompi pink yang stylish dan girlish dan rok pendek biru muda kotak-kotak. Menurutku baju seragam yang cewek feminin, sedangkan yang cowok biasa aja, cuma kemeja, rompi biru tua dan celana biru tua. Kami hanya memakai baju seragam dari senin sampai Jum'at, hari sabtu adalah hari ekstrakulikuler jadi kami boleh memakai baju bebas. Lalu kuikat dasi kupu-kupu biruku serapi mungkin. Kusisir rambutku yang lurus, memakai bando biru dan turun ke lantai satu Inn, tempatku dan nii-san menginap untuk sarapan. Sudah tercium aroma khas pagi hari, aroma makanan sarapan. Jadi laper, tehehe, pikirku kepada diriku sendiri. Di sana sudah siap kakakku dan beberapa cowok dan cewek seumuranku yang memakai baju seragam sekolahku. Banyak siswa-siswi sekolah ku yang menginap di Inn, umumnya mereka pindahan dari kota lain. Pada saat liburan Inn pasti sepi karena mereka pulang ke kota masing-masing. "Hai nii-san! Makan apa nih?" tanyaku. "Omelet keju. Kamu mau juga? Pesan dengan Ann-chan." Dia menunjuk cewek berseragam sekolahku, rambutnya yang berwarna orange cerah dikepang rapi dan kuat. "Selamat pagi! Mau makan apa nih? " tanyanya padaku. "Emm, tempura dengan nasi aja deh. Makasih ya Ann-chan." Jawabku. "Eeeh! Gimana kau bisa tau namaku? Kamu punya indra keenam?" kata Ann-chan kaget, nyerocos dan cepat. "Heehee.. Enggak kok… Aku tau dari kakakku, Jack.." kataku sweatdropped. "Ooooohhh….. Gitu ya…. Ehehe…." Kata Ann-chan. Kayaknya dia malu. Mukanya merah sih.

Setelah itu pesananku datang. Setelah makan kami berangkat menuju sekolah. Ketemu lagi dengan Ann-chan, dia berjalan dengan seorang anak cowok yang memakai topi biru bertuliskan 'UMA' dengan letter Bold. Rambut cowok itu juga orange, sama kayak rambut Ann-chan, tapi pendek. "Hai Ann-chan!" kusapa dia. "Eh, Claire-chan! Hai! Berangkat sama-sama yuk!" kata Ann-chan. "Oke! Yuk, Ann-chan." Kataku.

Tiba-tiba Jack-nii san berteriak,"Claire! Panggilan kepada saudari Claire! Harap anda hiraukan dua cowok ganteng di sini! Hei!" "Uuh. Jack-nii san kok ganggu terus sih! Nggak usah cepe deh!" Kataku. Aku agak malu karena nii san norak. BANGET lagi dan di depan teman baruku. "Maaf ya Ann-chan, nggak usah perhatiin kakakku, dia memang alay dari sononya kok." Kataku pada Ann-chan. "Ah,nggak apa-apa sih…. Aku malah lebih berharap Gray-nii san lebih talkative." Kata Ann-chan, keras-keras. "Huh! Kamu nggak berhak ngatain aku, Ann!" Tiba-tiba cowok di belakang nyeletuk. "Oooh.. Jadi kau Gray ya! Salam kenal Gray-kun! Susah ya jadi kakak!" Jack-nii san nyeletuk dengan ceria. "Uh-huh. Betul tuh." Kata Gray-kun. Aku dan Ann-chan cemberut. "Aku tahu kok kalau nii-san nggak sayang sama aku!" kataku pura-pura ngambek, lalu menarik tangan Ann-chan dan berlari menuju sekolah. Ann-chan mengikutiku, menjulurkan lidahnya ke kakaknya dan Jack-nii san."Tiidaak! Maaf Claire-chan! Maafin kakakmu yang bodoh ini!" kata Jack, alay. Tapi kami masih berlari sambil ketawa-tawa.

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku segera mencari kelas. "Kau di kelas mana Claire?" Tanya Ann. " Ummm… Tujuh Empat…. Itu di ma-" ucapanku di potong oleh Ann. "Kamu itu sekelas sama aku! Yay!" Ann melompat-lompat. "Oh ya? Asyik tuh!" kataku gembira. Kami sudah sampai dikelas dalam sesaat. Untung belum masuk. "Eh, tunggu Ann. Aku kan murid baru. Seharusnya aku ke kantor dulu,ya… Untuk perkenalan diri…" "Oh iya! Buruan! Nanti masuk!" seru Ann. Tiba-tiba ada suara dari belakang, "Ehm. Maaf, nona-nona. Tapi kalian menggangu jalan. Silakan masuk kelas, Ann-chan. Dan anda Claire-chan, bukan? " kata seorang guru, ada cowok lain di belakangnya. Rambut dan matanya coklat, rambutnya agak panjang dan diikat ke belakang, dari mukanya udah ketahuan kalau dia itu nervous. Siapa dia? Mungkin murid baru yang lain? Aku tidak tahu.

A/N : ~Myaaw~ Gimana? Udahan ya! Satu Lagi! Review! Tapi tolong beri saia keringanan karena ini fic saia yang pertama! ^_^ ~Myaaw~ Byeee!


	3. Chapter 3 Blushing Heavenly! Why?

A/N: ~Myaaw~ Here you go chappie three!

Disclaimer : I do not own Harvest Moon although i wish i did.

"Harap tenang, anak-anak! Hari ini kelas ini mendapat dua murid baru." Kelas yang tadinya ribut bertambah ribut. "Tenang anak-anak. Izinkan teman baru kalian memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu!" Kelas pun hening, karena Barley-sensei sudah menyuruh diam. "Nah, silakan perkenalakan diri kalian masing-masing ya. Dari Clifford-kun dulu." Kata Barley-sensei. "E-eh… I-iya…" kata cowok itu. "Uuumm… Se-selamat pagi semuanya…. Na-namaku Clifford Raven Brown….Kalian bisa memanggilku Cliff, nama depan saja,tidak usah nama lahir tanggal 6 Juni… Aku tinggal dengan orangtuaku di Mineral Town…. Ayahku Duke dan ibuku Manna bekerja di Aja Winery…. Ku-kukira itu saja…. Te-terima kasih semuanya…" katanya malu-malu, mukanya agak merah. Lucu juga. "Sekarang Claire-chan." Kata Barley-sensei. "Selamat pagi semua! Aku Claire Moondrop Summers! Kalian boleh memanggilku Claire! Aku akan menjadi 13 tahun tanggal 18 Juni, itu hari ulang tahunku! Aku tinggal di Inn, sambil belajar menjadi peternak hebat seperti papa dan mamaku, yang punya peternakan yang hebat. Aku mempunyai satu kakak cowok yang namanya Jack. Salam kenal semuanya! Maaf kalau kepanjangan ya… Tehehe…" kataku sambil tertawa riang. Kulirik Cliff-kun. Kayaknya mukanya makin merah. Kenapa ya? "Cliff-kun dan Claire-chan, silakan duduk di meja kosong itu ya….Sekarang mari kita mulai pelajaran Biologi…." Kata Barley-sensei sambil menunjuk ke meja yang kosong, pas untuk kami berdua. Kami pun belajar Biologi….

*TING TONG* "Wah,waktunya sudah habis ya. Yah, sampai jumpa minggu depan anak-anak dan jangan lupa belajar di rumah ya…." Kata Barley-sensei. Segera setelah bapak guru itu meninggalkan kelas, mejaku dan Cliff-kun menjadi ramai dan sesak dikerumuni teman-teman sekelasku, terutama yang cewek. Semuanya berebutan bertanya mengenai aku dan Cliff. Sementara yang cowok diam saja dan melirikku. Aneh banget. "Hei! Jangan ribut!" teriak salah satu cowok yang berambut hitam dan pendek. "Kami kan cuma nanyain Claire tentang dia. Apa salahnya sih,ketua kelas judes?" kata cewek berambut pink. "Iya! Kami tahu kalau kamu anti-sosial Tim! Tapi apa salahnya membuat teman baru?" kata seorang cewek berambut coklat dengan poni panjang menjuntai yang berwarna pirang. "Eeeh… Itu nggak salah Karen…. Cuma kita agak ribut… Jangan berantem yaah…. Kumohon…" kata cewek berkacamata yang juga mendekat ke mejaku. Awalnya kukira rambut cewek ini digerai, rupanya dikepang di ujung rambutnya. "Huh! Terserah kalian lah! Hanya saja ini pelajaran olahraga! Aku cuma mau mengingatkankan untuk ganti baju! Dan jangan memanggil aku Tim! Aku Trent Aston Black! Cuma ibuku yang boleh memanggilku begitu!" Dia balas membentak kami. "Ma-maafkan aku, ketua kelas…. Ta-tapi kau tidak boleh melakukan kekerasan di sekolah! A-apalagi dengan siswi-siswi… Kau cukup katakan saja apa masalahnya. Mengenai panggilan… Itu sangat sepele untuk dipermasalahkan. Lagipula… bukankah baik untuk dekat sesama teman, nama panggilan adalah bukti perhatian padamu!" kata Cliff-kun. Dia membela kami. Kurasakan mukaku memerah, melihat mukanya yang juga jadi merah sedikit. Lho, kok aku ge-er gini? "Makasih ya… Cliff-kun. Makasih juga Trent-kun sudah ngingatin kami untuk ganti baju." Kataku melerai mereka dengan manis dan tulus. Kayaknya mereka sudah damai. Segera setelah itu Cliff-kun melesat ke ruang ganti cowok, mataku mengikuti sosoknya sampai tidak bisa dilihat lagi. Tiba-tiba, "Cewek-cewek! Yuk ganti baju!" kata Ann-chan, mengejutkanku. "Yuk! Ayo Claire-chan, Ann-chan! Aku Popuri, ini Mary, Karen,dan Elli! Kita teman ya!" kata cewek yang berambut pink, menunjuk cewek berkacamata, berponi pirang dan yang berambut coklat pendek. "Ya!" pun menuju ruang ganti dan segera ganti baju. Popuri-chan sibuk ngobrol dengan Karen-chan, Mary-chan dan Elli-chan membicarakan tentang kegiatan ekstrakurikuler yang mereka ambil, PMR. Ann-chan berbisik denganku, "Kayaknya ada couple dari pertama masuk, Claire-chan!" Aku belum nangkap apa yang dimaksud Ann-chan, jadi aku balik bertanya. "Siapa?" tanyaku polos. "Claire lucu ya! Kamu dan Cliff-kun dong! Masa' kamu nggak nyadar sih?" kata Ann-chan sambil tertawa kecil. "Eeeh! A-apa buktinya? Ka-kami aja baru ketemu hari ini!" kataku panik. "Kyahaha! Cinta pandangan pertama!" kata Popuri-chan jahil. "Mau bukti?" Tanya Karen-chan. "Mukanya merah terus waktu dekat kamu, dia berani bela kamu,dan…" "Tu-tunggu dulu! Ku-kurasa Cliff-kun memang pemalu! Bukan karena aku!" Pas, setelah itu aku selesai ganti baju, berlari ke arah lapangan, melewati janitor room dan…

A/N : Lilyvivi: ~Myaaw~Hohoho... Ini Cliffhanger!

Claire: Kyaaa! Cliff digantung! turunin atau kau yang kugantung!

Lilyvivi: *sweatdropped* Tunggu, maksudnya bukan itu! *lari dari Claire* Udahan deh! Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4 Sahabat

A/N : Update! Here you go chapter 4! Although I'm so dissapointed because there's no one leavin' the review...

Disclaimer: I do not own harvest moon although i wish i did

"Wuah!" teriak seorang cowok kaget. Aku, di hari pertama, sudah bikin masalah sama cowok… Menabrak cowok sampai jatuh berdua! Bego, bego! "Eeeh! Ma-ma-maaf! A-a-aku… nggak sengaja! Sungguh! Maaf, ya, ummm…. siapa ya?" kataku terbata-bata. Aku memang tak sempat atau mungkin tidak berani melihat muka cowok itu. "E-eh.. Ng-nggak apa-apa sih. Aku juga salah, terlalu terburu-buru. Tapi, umm, Claire-chan?" "Ada apa, Cliff-kun?" Aku tau itu dia dari suaranya. "Maaf, tapi… bisakah kita berdiri lagi?" "Hwaaa! I-i-iya!" kataku panik sambil berdiri lagi. "Maaf ya! Sekali lagi aku minta maaf!" Kataku. "Apa ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu sebagai permintaan maaf?" tanyaku sekali lagi. "Hmm, itu benar-benar tidak perlu, Claire-chan." Katanya,menghindar. "Tapi aku tidak keberatan kok!" kataku. "Sebenarnya tadi ketua kelas menyuruhku mengambil peralatan di ruang olahraga." "Kalau begitu aku bantu bawa ya! Tapi kenapa Cliff-kun yang disuruh? Biasanya yang piket kan?" tanyaku heran. Kami kan baru masuk. Sejak kapan masuk daftar piket? Tapi kami cuma menuruti saja perintah ketua kelas itu.

"Kita disuruh ambil apa?" tanyaku. "Tongkat kayu buat lari estafet. Itu aja." Segera kucari dan kuambil batang kayu itu. Pas aku lagi megang batang kayu itu, tangan Cliff-kun menyentuhku. Buru-buru kutarik tanganku, kurasakan mukaku menghangat dan memerah, sementara Cliff-kun jadi salah tingkah. Tapi untung aku bisa ngalihin perhatian. "Ah!" teriakku. "A-apa? Apa?" tanya Cliff-kun kaget, mukanya nambah merah. "Kita hampir terlambat!" kataku cepat. "Oh, iya ya... Yuk, jalan." katanya. "Oke!" kataku ceria, sok lupa dengan yang terjadi tadi. Cliff-kun cuma senyum-senyum saja.

"Aku konyol, ya? Tehehe..." tanyaku.

"Nggak kok! Claire-chan sangat ceria... Aku suka!" katanya tiba-tiba.

"E-eh, bukan kayak gitu! Maksudku sebagai teman! Kita teman, ya?" katanya lagi, cepat.

"Bukan teman."

"Eh?"

"Sahabat!" kataku sambil mengacungkan kelingkingku.

"Ya, sahabat!" katanya sambil menyambut kelingkingku.

A/N : Lilyvivi: ~Myaaw~ END! Review!


	5. Chapter 5 Hati Hati untuk Lain Kali

Lily-chan: Yay! Udah nyampe chapter 5! Seneng banget! Mulai chapter ini ada pergantian POV!

Claire: POV siapa?

Lily-chan: POV gebetan kamu lah...

Claire: *bersemu* Si-siapa sih?

Lily-chan: Yah, dia belum nangkep ni anak... Ya udah. Disclaimernya, Claire-chan!

Claire: Authoress cerita ini, Widya Alifa Muchzana a.k.a Lily Vivi Nekoyama nggak punya Harvest Moon...

Lily-chan: Iyalah... Kuilangin tuh topi Gray kalo aku punya Harvest Moon *digetok* Anyway, Read and enjoy! Terimakasih buat Owly Bros yang udah ngasih review! My first review! *bungkuk* Enjoy, myaaw~~

WARNING! ADA CHARA YANG BAKAL OOC! SIAPIN DIRIMU FANS TRENT!

Cliff's POV

Aku berjalan menuju lapangan dengan gadis pirang berambut panjang yang namanya Claire, sahabat baruku. Sambil membawa kotak berisi tongkat lari estafet. Biasanya, siswa yang piket yang ngambil peralatan. Tapi Trent-kun memaksaku dengan kekerasan.

**_Flashback_**

"Ambil tongkat estafet!" perintah Trent-kun kepadaku.

"U-umm, a-aku mau sih, ta-tapi..."

Trent-kun memukul lengan kiriku. "Aww!" Aku berteriak dalam hati, kutatap mata Trent-kun sambil menahan sakit. Munkin tanganku memar.

"Jangan banyak omong! Cepat ambil! Dasar cowok lemah!"

**_Present_**

Terpaksa aku turuti perkataan ketua kelas itu. Duh, tanganku masih berdenyut-denyut. Padahal kotak ini sudah cukup berat. Gimana aku bisa membantu ayah dan ibuku mendorong gentong-gentong berisi anggur yang berat itu?

"Cliff-kun! Kotaknya berat? Aku bantu ya?" tawar Claire-chan dengan manis.

"Enggak kok..." kataku.

"Jangan bohong! Kayaknya berat! Aku bantu bawa setengah, ya..." paksanya.

"Baiklah..." kataku menyerah.

Jadi Claire-chan membantu aku. Akhirnya kami sampai ke lapangan sekolah, disambut death glare sang ketua setelah itu guru olahraga kami yang badannya bisa dibilang jumbo, Zack-sensei datang.

"Selamat pagi! Hari ini kita praktek lari estafet! Dari cowok-cowok dulu! Baris!"

Kalau mau jujur, selain pelajaran musik dan Bahasa Inggris, olahraga juga kusukai. Boleh dibilang nilai olahragaku selalu bagus. Segera setelah itu kami langsung mengambil posisi. Aku jadi pelari paling akhir. Yah, singkat cerita ketika pelari sebelumku mengoper tongkat padaku aku segera berlari secepat mungkin. Timku menang. Sementara cewek-cewek bersorak-sorak, mukaku bersemu lagi. Apalagi ketika Claire-chan berteriak, "Cliff-kun keren!" Hwaaa... Malu, senang dan mau pingsan. Tapi lagi-lagi aku diganggu death glare sang ketua kelas.

Segera setelah itu, "Cewek! Claire, Mary, Karen, blablabla paling akhir!"

Maka cewek-cewek pun berbaris dan mengambil posisi. Claire-chan dapat posisi paling akhir, kami cowok-cowok nonton cewek-cewek berlari. Tongkat estafet sudah dioper ke Claire-chan. Tapi, ketika dia sedikit lagi mencapai garis finish...

"Claire-chan! Awas batu-" teriak Ann.

Terlambat. Claire-chan sudah tersandung, dia tersungkur menghadap tanah. Aku segera berlari menghampiri dia, tak kuhiraukan death glare Trent-kun.

"Claire-chan! Nggak apa-apa? Ada yang luka?" tanyaku buru-buru.

"Eng, nggak apa-apa sih. Cuma lecet, ughh... sakiit!" kata Claire-chan menahan sakit.

"Sudahlah. Yuk, ke UKS." kataku sambil mengulurkan tanganku.

"Zack-sensei, Claire-chan terjatuh. Aku akan membawanya ke UKS. Permisi" kataku meminta permisi.

**_Health Room_**

"Aww. Sakit." Claire-chan meringis ketika kuoleskan cairan obat yang namanya B*tadin*, setelah lukanya dibersihkan dengan alkohol.

"Nah, sudah." kataku pada Claire-chan.

"Cliff-kun, lengan kirimu."

"Eh?"

"Lengan kirimu. Kemarikan." katanya serius. Kulurkan lengan kiriku.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau luka? Kapan kau dapat luka ini?" tanyanya lagi, sambil mengobati lukaku dan membalutnya dengan perban.

"Eh, umm... Tadi kepentok pintu?" kataku dengan nada seperti bertanya.

"Itulah cowok. Nggak hati-hati." katanya, seperti ibuku.

*PINGPONG* "Eh,bel. Yuk kita ganti baju." kata Claire-chan.

"Eh,iya." Rasanya tadi ada yang menatapku... Siapa ya?

"Takkan kubiarkan kau mengambil nona Summers dariku..." suara itu terdengar, mengerikan dan dipenuhi kekejaman...

.

.

.

SELESAI!

Lily-chan: Okee! Chappie 5 finish!

Claire+Cliff: Akhirnya!

Lily-chan: Kompak banget (-_-)a...  
Anyway, RnR! Sampaikan komen kalian, myaaw~~  
Au revoir, Good Bye, Sampai Jumpa, Sayonara!


	6. Chapter 6 Pajamas Party

Lily-chan: Hai! Jumpa lagi di acara membaca fic Harvest Moon! *dilempari tomat* Hei! Sayang kan! Jangan mubazir! Cliff-kun, Claire-chan, langsung aja! Disclaimernya!  
Cliff+Claire: Authoress cerita ini, Lily Vivi Nekoyama nggak punya Harvest Moon! Tomatnya juga bukan punya dia!  
Lily-chan: Siapa yang suruh ngebahas tomat? Enjoy, ~myaaw~~

Claire's POV

Sudah seminggu aku sekolah di Mineral Town High School. Di sana asyik! Aku senang sekali berteman dengan Ann-chan, Popuri-chan, Karen-chan, Elli-chan dan Mary-chan. Mereka asyik banget! Aku juga sudah ngambil ekskul musik dan atletik, sama kayak Cliff-kun! Dia selalu pulang bareng aku, Jack-nii san, Ann-chan dan Gray-kun. Kalau di depan orang lain, Cliff-kun pemalu banget, nggak kayak kalau dengan aku. Sekarang sudah akhir Mei, sebentar lagi bulan Juni dan pada bulan Juli, kami bakal libur musim panas! Yay!

"Claire-chan!" teriak Ann-chan di telingaku.

"Aduh! Bisa tuli aku! Ada apa, Ann-chan?" teriakku spontan, agak jengkel dan terkejut.

"Kamu tuh, ngelamun dari tadi tahu!" jawab Ann-chan.

"Mikirin siapa, tuh?" goda Popuri-chan.

"Ih, Popu-chan! Aku mikirin liburan!"

"Bukan mikirin gebetan?" tambah Karen-chan.

Aku bersemu. Aku memang mikirin Cliff-kun, tapi kenapa aku bersemu begini sih? Lagi pula dia bukan 'gebetan', 'pacar' atau apalah yang disebutin Popuri atau Karen! Dia itu sahabatku, my best friend!

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" tanyaku.

"Kita mau bikin pajamas party di Inn! Hari sabtu ini! Besok!" jawab Ann-chan dengan semangat.

"Kayaknya asyik! Aku ikut!"

"Tapi..." menyodorkan selembar kertas, Mary-chan menyodorkan sebatang (?) pena.

"Tanda tangan surat perjanjian ini..." kata Ann-chan, kayaknya ada aura jahat di belakang badannya.

Aku langsung menanda tangani surat itu tanpa membaca dan berpikir panjang.

"Hihihi, Sabtu nanti pasti seru!" Ann-chan ketawa-tawa nggak jelas. "Pakai baju piyama yang paling kamu suka, Claire-chan! Dan kumpul di kamarku jam 8, sesudah makan malam!"

"Oke!"

***********_Sabtu_**************

Aku segera menuju kamarku setelah makan malam. Kupakai piyama biru bergambar domba-domba putih di padang rumput berbunga biru kecil, setelah itu kugulung rambutku, membentuk dua bulatan di sisi kiri dan kanan, twin bun. Lalu kubawa guling dan bantal lalu menuju kamar Ann-chan. Disana sudah berkumpul Elli-chan, Mary-chan, Karen-chan, Popu-chan dan tentu saja Ann-chan. Segera setelah aku masuk mereka langsung mengunci pintu kamar.

"Nah, kita mulai acara pertama, ngobrol sambil ngemil!" kata Ann-chan sambil menyodorkan mangkuk berisi makanan kecil.

"Oke! Topik pembicaraan pertama apa?" tanya Karen-chan sambil membuka dan memakan sebungkus marshmallow.

"Dari diri masing-masing! Claire aja dulu, nanti kami nanyain pertanyaan tentang kamu!" kata Ann-chan.

"Namaku Claire Moondrop Summers, umur 12 tahun. Ulang tahunku tanggal 18 Juni. Jack itu kakakku, selain sekolah aku juga belajar beternak di kota ini. Aku suka menulis diary, pelajaran favoritku musik dan olahraga. Aku benci matematika dan Bahasa Inggris. Ada pertanyaan?"

"Ya! Aku dulu yang bertanya!" teriak Popu-chan. "Siapa cowok yang kau sukai?"

Mukaku memerah lagi.

"A-aku..."

"Pertanyaan Popu-chan nggak keren! Kita kan udah tahu!" celetuk Ann-chan.

"Ann-chan! Nggak ada kok!" bantahku.

"Ta-tapi, pasti ada cowok yang bisa membuatmu berdebar, cowok yang benar-benar membuatmu merasa nyaman di dekatnya..." Mary-chan menambahkan.

"Adakah, Claire-chan?" tanya Elli-chan, mendesakku.

"... Ada..." jawabku pelan, kurasakan mukaku memerah tapi tak kupedulikan. Kupikirkan Cliff-kun, apakah dia hanya sekedar sahabatku, atau aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih darinya?

"Itu... Cliff-kun..." kukatakan pelan-pelan, hampir seperti berbisik kepada diri sendiri.

"Bener nih, tebakan kami!" kata Popu-chan.

"Nah! Kalau begitu! Kalian juga beritahu cowok yang kalian sukai!" kataku berusaha mengalihkan topik. Muka teman-temanku menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut dan malu-malu. Aku nyengir saja.

"Dari Popu-chan!" kataku memaksa.

"Oke! Oke! Aku suka Kai Anderson! Puas?" jawabnya sekenanya.

"Puas. Sekarang Karen-chan!" kataku.

"Aku... suka... Rick-kun..." katanya pelan sambil melihat reaksi Popuri. Popu-chan terkejut banget, matanya melebar. Rasanya aku mau ketawa.

"Ka-kakakku?" tanyanya. Karen-chan mengangguk.

"Mary-chan dan Elli-chan?"

"Uummm... Janji nggak akan bilang siapa-siapa, kan?" tanyanya. Kami mengangguk.

"Gray-kun..." katanya malu-malu, mukanya merah kayak kebakar.

"Gray-kun? Cucu wakil kepala sekolah? Yang benar?" desak Ann-chan.

"Iya... tapi kecilkan suaramu, dong... Kita mau dengar siapa yang disukai Elli-chan." kata Mary-chan.

"Aku... suka Trent-kun..." kata Elli-chan pelan-pelan.

"Kita sudah denger cowok-cowok yang disukai semua orang, kecuali Ann- chan..." kata Popu-chan.

"Nah, siapa yang kau sukai, Ann-chan?" tanyaku.

"Ti-tidak ada..." katanya.

"Benar? Jawab yang jujur!" paksa Karen-chan.

"Iyaa... Akuu... Aku... Aku..."

"Dari tadi aku, aku terus!"

"Iya deh! Jack-kun, oke?"

Aku terpana, diam, shock, dan lain-lain.

"Jack-nii san! Benarkah Ann! Atau kau cuma bercanda?"

"Benar kok. Kakakmu. Aku suka perhatiannya dan rambut cokelatnya." kata Ann-chan sambil tersipu dan tertawa kecil.

"Aku mendukung kok! Aku pasti akan bantu teman-temanku!" kataku ceria.

"Hihihi, seharusnya kami yang ngomong begitu." sahut Elli-chan.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Karena ultah Cliff-kun sebentar lagi, ini sudah tanggal 28." timpal Mary-chan.

"Iya, ya... Aku nggak tahu apa hadiah yang bagus untuk Cliff-kun... Aku cuma tahu makanan kesukaannya..."

"Begini saja! Claire-chan, kami akan cari tahu hadiah yang cocok untuk Cliff-kun, kamu yang buat atau beli!" kata Ann-chan.

"Boleh juga! Makasih sebelumnya!" sahutku ceria. Tidak terasa sudah jam 10 malam. Kami segera menggelar kantung tidur, berbaring, menutup mata dan membiarkan mimpi indah membuai kami.

.

.

.

FINISH!

Lily-chan: Way to go! Akhirnya selesai! Maaf, di chapterini nggak ada Cliff, tap plotnya memang begitu! Chapter berikutnya pasti ada!

Claire: Aku nggak sabar nunggu chapter selanjutnya!

Lily-chan: Ciee, yang lagi dimabuk cinta... *dilempari anggur* Hei, aku nggak boleh makan tau! *ngibrit dari anggur yang dilempar ke mulut* Udah deh! Review!


	7. Chapter 7 愛 ストーリー

Lily-chan: Hai! Lily Vivi Nekoyama, muncul! Dengan Cliff-kun dan Claire-chan, di fic Mineral Town High! Di chapter ini chara utama kita dua-duanya muncul, myaaw~ Tapi chapter ini benar-benar jauh dari gamenya, modern banget... Maafkan...m(_ _)m  
Claire: Hooree! Ultahku udah deket!  
Cliff: I-iya ya? (mesti cari kado nih, dalam hati)  
Lily-chan: Disclaimer! Bakal disampein Double C!  
Cliff+Claire: Double C? Whatever... She does not own Harvest Moon... It belong to someone else. Juga lagu-lagu yang disebutin di sini punya artistnya masing-masing.

Cliff's POV

Hari ini libur. Hari Minggu. Yang berarti aku santai dan tidak punya pekerjaan hari ini, kebetulan juga tidak ada PR dari sekolah. Kuambil handphoneku yang tergeletak di meja, melihat jam dan tanggal. Tanggal 29, masih jam 3 pagi. Aku bangunnya kepagian, tapi sudah tidak bisa tidur lagi. Banyak hal aneh yang terjadi kemarin malam. Pas lagi makan malam aku tersedak, pas mau tidur bersin sampai 5 kali. Aneh. Kalau kata ibuku, itu artinya kita lagi diomongin orang. Siapa sih, yang mau ngomongin aku? Lagi-lagi kulirik jam di handphoneku. Masih jam 3.30. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur, membuka laptop punyaku, membuat koneksi ke internet dan membuka situs jejaring sosial, facebook, sambil mendengar lagu Up, U Smile, That Should Be Me dan lagu-lagu Barat lainnya di Winamp, tentu saja dengan volume yang kecil. Kuperbarui status di facebook. "Makan malam kemarin, kesedek. Mau tidur bersin 5 kali. Ada yang ngingetin? Masa' sih? Atau aku cuma mau flu?" Eh, ada yang ngajak chat! Claire-chan! Ngapain dia pagi-pagi begini?

"Bgn kepagian ya? Aku juga, maling laptop Onii-chan. :)"

"Iya. Kalau pagi2 temen chatting dikit."

"Iyalah, kt juga aneh bs bgn kepagian. :D"

"Kok bisa? Mimpi buruk?"

"Nggak kok. Kalau Cliff-kun?"

"Entah knp bisa kebangun jam 3 tadi. GPP sih. Aq kl sdh bgn susah tdr lg jd aq bk laptop sambil dngr lagu. Kl Claire-chan?"

"Aq jg dngrin lg smbl main game."

"Ooohh. km prcy nggak kl org bs kesedek kl d ingetin?"

"y, knp?"

"bc statusku."

"Tehehe, aneh bgt! :DD"

"Iya kan."

"Udah ya! Aq mau off dl, mandi."

"Mau jln2?"

"Hari ini? K mana?"

"Hutan. Jam 10, kutunggu di dpn Inn."

"Oke! Bye!"

Claire's POV

Hwaa! Rasanya nggak percaya deh! Cliff-kun ngajak aku jalan-jalan! Senangnya! Sekarang mandi dulu, ah! Aku buru-buru pergi ke kamar mandi membawa sabun dan shampoo aroma sakura, pakaian dalam, tanktop dengan motif bunga-bunga biru, bolero biru, dan rok mini setelah mandi dan memakai baju serta memakai bando biru muda berhias bunga, aku menuju ke lantai satu Inn, melihat kakakku sarapan sambil mengerjakan PR matematika. Heran, bisa juga dia ngerjain PR nyambi makan. Kalau aku sih nggak bisa. Aku memesan sereal cornflakes dengan susu strawberry dan potongan blueberry dan almond slices.

"Ohayou onii-chan! Nggak buru-buru?" tanyaku sambil duduk di kursi di samping Jack-nii san.

"Ngapain buru-buru? Kan nggak ada yang ngejar?" sahut Jack-nii san, pura-pura cool.

"Bukannya onii-chan ada tes mengurus peternakan hari ini?" kataku santai. Hening. Otak kakakku berusaha mencerna kalimat yang barusan kukatakan.

"Huuwaa! Benar juga! Makasih udah ngingetin, Claire! Kakak pergi dulu!" kata kakakku, lalu dia ngibrit ke peternakan sambil membawa sandwich telur,daging asap dan mayones cuma bisa bahkan lupa ngeberesin kubawa bukunya kamar kakak di lantai dua, setelah itu kulirik jam. Sudah jam 9.50. Aku segera keluar dari Inn, membawa keranjang piknik yang sudah kusiapkan sebelumnya. Disana kulihat Cliff-kun, memakai kemeja putih kotak-kotak bergambar pohon-pohon, menyerupai hutan dengan tulisan "Save the forest now!" dengan celana jeans biru tua. Dia membawa dua botol jus anggur segar dan sebuah kotak besar. Tapi, kenapa dia bengong? Dan kenapa mukanya merah?

"Cliff-kun? Haloo... Kok bengong?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum geli sekaligus bingung.

"Eh? Enggak kok. Aku cuma kagum dengan Claire-chan hari ini..." Katanya pelan.

"Cliff-kun juga keren hari ini!" Balasku sambil tersenyum malu. Mukanya tambah merah. Aku tersenyum geli.

"Yuk, jalan." Kami pun berjalan menuju hutan Mineral, dimana Gotz, si tukang kayu tinggal.

"Kita mau duduk di mana?" Tanyaku. "Di dekat kolam Harvest Goddess saja." Kata Cliff-kun kalem.

"Oke! Yuk!" Kataku sambil menarik tangan Cliff-kun. Dia cuma tersenyum kecil, tapi tidak menarik tangannya. Kami pun duduk di depan kolam Harvest Goddess.

"Cliff-kun?"

"Ada apa?"

"Apa yang kau sukai?"

"Banyak."

"Sebutkan tiga saja, yang paling kau sukai."

"Musik,olahraga,hewan." Lalu Cliff-kun bersiul aku terkejut. Dan dalam sekejap mata, seekor elang dewasa terbang ke arah kami. Aku melompat kaget, lalu bersembunyi di balik pohon di dekat kolam, sementara elang itu hinggap atau lebih tepatnya mencengkeram pundak Cliff-kun.

"Nih, Cain, selada dan daging." Kata Cliff-kun.

"Claire-chan? Kenapa? Kamu takut dengan elang ini ya?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Tidak perlu takut kok. Cain ini elangku, dia jinak kok." Katanya.

"Nih, coba kasih makan." Cliff-kun menyodorkan selembar selada dan sebongkah daging. Dengan takut-takut kusodorkan selada dan daging itu. Perlahan elang itu makan selada dan daging yang kusodorkan.

"Wah, dia makan! Dia ini peliharaanmu, Cliff-kun?"

"Enggak kok, Cain ini elang liar yang jadi temanku. Dia masih cari makan sendiri, tapi kadang-kadang aku kasih snack buat dia." Jelas Cliff-kun.

"Panggil teman-temanmu ya." Katanya sembari mengeluarkan berbagai macam sayuran dan daging dari dalam sebuah kotak. Tak lama kemudian Cain mengeluarkan suara keras melengking, lalu banyak hewan jinak seperti kelinci, kucing liar, bahkan tikus tanah mendekat ke kami.

"Nih, Mogura. Ini untuk Neko,Mimi,dan yang lain. Jatah Hunny, Bunny, dan Sweety di sini. Ini untuk Cain dan keluargamu." Dia mengatur jatah masing-masing hewan hutan yang mendekat ke kami. Mereka langsung memakan jatah mereka masing-masing,kami juga menyantap makanan piknik kami,fruit sandwich dan cream and fruit pie sambil meminum jus anggur segar. Aku memandang hewan-hewan itu dengan antusias. Setelah mereka menyikat habis jatah snack mereka masing-masing, mereka pulang ke sarang masing-masing.

"Yah, sudah pergi semua?" Kataku kecewa.

"Minggu depan kita bisa jalan-jalan lagi kok." Cliff-kun menghiburku.

"Cliff-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Tutup matamu..." Dia menutup matanya.

*CUP*

Cliff-kun langsung membuka matanya.

"Itu tanda terimakasihku buat hari ini." Kataku sambil mengusap pipi kanannya yang barusan memerah, seperti orang yang sakit demam.

"Claire-chan!"

"Hng?"

"Terimakasih, buat semuanya."

"Sama-sama." Sahutku sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau minggu depan kita jalan-jalan lagi?"

"Eh? Boleh-boleh saja."

"Kalau begitu, dadah!"

"Dah."

.

.

.

Lily-chan: Selesai! Akhirnya agak aneh, ya. Tapi maafkanlah, aku nulis ini jam 9 malam! Alasan kenapa aku menyampaikan salam perpisahan sendirian karena Double C sedang kencan! Anyway, review! Bye!


	8. Chapter 8 Some Stumbling Blocks

Lily-chan: Myaaw~ Hello I come back! Thank you for Owly Bros and Tinari Tintinngeeeng (waduh susah banget -_-"a) untuk review anda-anda sekalian.  
Maafkan kalo cerita ini nggak seru, ending mudah dibaca, banyak misstypo, dan membosankan... tapi saya sangat berterimakasih dengan para pembaca setia cerita jelek ini. *membungkuk* Myaaw~ Enjoy. Males nulis disclaimer yang anda semua sudah tahu isinya.

Normal POV

Seorang gadis berambut pirang berjalan pelan dengan badan gemetar, menyusuri lorong penginapan tempat dia tinggal, menuju bagian kamar cowok. Matanya berkaca-kaca, dia menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya yang gemetar, menahan tangis yang sebentar lagi akan pecah. Gadis yang bernama Claire itu membuka pintu sebuah kamar bertuliskan "NO.25, JACK S. & GRAY C."

"Onii-chaan..." panggil Claire.

"Wuaaah!" teriak Gray, teman sekamar Jack, onii-chan alias kakak Claire tadi. Dia melompat saking terkejutnya. Bagaimana nggak terkejut, orang cuma pake boxer kalo lagi tidur, tiba-tiba ada cewek masuk ke kamar!

"Claire? Ada apa?" tanya Jack khawatir. Dia langsung berlari mendekati Claire.

"Huwaaa! Onii-chan!" teriak Claire, dia menjatuhkan diri di dada Jack, menangis membasahi baju kaos yang dipakai kakaknya.

"Claire-chan! Kamu kan sudah tau kita tidak boleh-!" Ann tiba-tiba masuk, dia berteriak tapi berhenti ketika melihat Claire sesenggukan dan kakaknya, Gray menyuruh diam.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan nangis. Ini malem lho. Ada apa, Claire? Cerita dengan kakak,ya." bujuk Jack lembut.

Claire masih menangis, tapi pelan-pelan dia mulai tenang.

"Hangat..." desahnya.

"Nah, ada apa?" tanya Jack pelan sambil memasang senyum yang menenangkan hati, dari senyumnya saja kita bisa tahu kalau Jack sangat menyayangi Claire.

"Cliff-kun... Menjauhiku... Pas pulang, dia nggak mau sama-sama... Kalau aku ngajak jalan pasti dia nolak... Huwaaa!" Claire mulai menangis lagi.

"Kapan dia jadi begitu?" tanya Ann pelan.

"Hik,hik... Dari hari Senin..." jawab Claire pelan, masih menangis sedikit.

"Apa ada perubahan lain selain itu, imouto-chan?" tanya Jack sambil membelai rambut Claire.

"Aku nggak tahu... Tapi, kayaknya Cliff-kun luka...Banyak lecet-lecet di badannya..." jawab Claire, sedikit mengingat-ingat keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"Mungkinkah..." kata Gray, memecah keheningan.

"Apa, Onii-chan?" tanya Ann.

"Intimidasi..." desis Gray. "Mungkin ada orang yang menyuruh Cliff-kun menjauhimu, dan dia menyiksa Cliff-kun setiap kali dia dekat denganmu..." katanya serius.

"Ma-masa'? Aku tidak pernah berbuat jahat... Ke-kejam... Hik..." kata Claire, dia mulai menangis lagi.

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkan masalah begini berlanjut terus. Kita harus menyelidiki apa yang terjadi." kata Jack serius.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Ann.

"Begini, psst psst psst..." kata Jack kepada semua orang di kamar itu.

"Tapi, nanti Cliff-kun..." kata Claire, ragu akan rencana itu.

"Kau harus berani, Claire-chan. Aku, dari Komite Ketertiban sekolah, Jack dan Ann akan membantumu." ujar Gray.

"Baiklah..." kata Claire. "Huahm." Dia menguap.

"Tidur, yuk." ajak Ann sambil menggandeng tangan Claire.

"Good night. Sweet dream, sis." kata Jack seraya mengambil baju kaos yang baru, menggantikan kaos lamanya yang basah.

"Sweet dream, nii san..."

.

.

.

Lily-chan: Se-selesai! Pe-pegel... A-anyway, Re-review...*pingsan*


	9. Chapter 9 Violence

Lily-chan: Myaaw~ Hello I come back! Thank you for StrawberryInFlame-SilverFlame, you're my third reviewers!  
Claire: Gembar- gembor bahasa Inggris bagus tuh.  
Lily-chan: Kamu lagi bad mood ya? Jangan dunkz!  
Claire: Gimana nggak bad mood, kamu ngelukain Cliff-kun... *mumble mumble*  
Lily-chan: Uuuh... Biarkan orang yang lagi bad mood... Mulai aja chapter ini.. Disclaimer dong, Claire-chan...  
Claire: *ngambek* Blablabla... nggak punya... mumble mumble... HM...  
Lily-chan : Ya udahlah! Sebelumnya saya **PERINGATKAN** anda-anda semua! **ADA VIOLENCE DI CHAPTER INI SO BE CAREFUL! AND TRENT OOC SO BE READY, YOU TRENT FANS!**

Claire's POV

"Cliff-kun, Cliff-kun! Ayo ke ruang musik sama-sama!" ajakku.

"Umm.. Aku ada kerjaan... Bagaimana kalau dengan Ann-chan saja?" tolak Cliff-kun, kelihatan menyesal.

"Enggak mau! Maunya sama Cliff-kun!" paksaku sambil menggamit tangan Cliff-kun.

"I-iya deh..." balasnya pasrah. Di muka Cliff-kun tersirat ekspresi ketakutan. Berarti dugaan kakak hampir benar.

_Flashback_

_"Kamu harus mendekati Cliff-kun, sedekat mungkin, kalau bisa agak manja sedikit sehingga orang yang mengintimidasi Cliff-kun cemburu!" jelas Jack-nii san panjang lebar._

_"Tapi kenapa darimana kita bisa tau, kalau Cliff-kun itu diintimidasi atau tidak?" tanyaku bingung._

_"Huuh! Kamu ini gimana sih, Claire-chan! Lemot atau gimana! Yah taulah! Kalau benar pasti dia menunjukkan muka takut!" teriak Gray-kun dengan gayanya yang biasa, nggak sabaran._

_"Huweee! Onii-chan! Aku minta tolong malah dikatain! Gray-kun jahat!" teriakku, menangis lagi di dada kakakku._

_"Gray-nii san! Bisa nggak sih, halus sedikit dengan anak cewek! Apalagi yang sedang sedih! Minta maaf!" kata Ann-chan sambil menjewer kuping Gray-kun._

_"Adaaw! Sakiiit! Iya deh! Minta maaf! Tapi kamu sudah ngerti kan?" kata Gray-kun meminta maaf dengan nggak ikhlas._

_"I-iya... Tapi misalnya dia dipanggil orang?" _

_"Ikuti, dong! Dan bawa terus hape kalian, kan ada kameranya, jadi kalian bisa motret barang bukti!" jelas Jack-nii san._

_"Nge-ngerti. Makasih Onii-chan. Huahm..." aku menguap._

_"Tidur, yuk, Claire-chan."_

_"Good night. Sweet dream, sis."_

_"Sweet dream, nii san..."_

_Present_

Kami pun berjalan ke ruang musik bersama-sama. Dan aku menghabiskan sepanjang hari nempel dengan Cliff-kun.

Sebelum pulang, aku menuju toilet sekolah, secara tidak sengaja aku mendengar pembicaraan Trent-kun dan Cliff-kun.

"Hei, kamu!" panggil Trent-kun sepulang sekolah.

"E-eh, a-ada apa?" tanya Cliff-kun takut-takut.

"Temui aku di belakang gedung olahraga. Aku ada urusan denganmu." katanya dengan nada suara yang dingin.

"I-iya..."

Aku segera berlari mencari Ann-chan.

"Ann-chan! Cepat ikut aku! Bawa hapemu! Hubungi kakakku dan kakakmu! Kayaknya kita bakal tau siapa yang nyiksa Cliff-kun!" kataku cepat, nyaris tanpa spasi.

"I-iya!" sahutnya sambil berlari mengikutiku.

Dalam hitungan detik kami sudah sampai ke belakang gedung olahraga sekolah, lalu kami bersembunyi di balik sebuah semak. Terlihat pemandangan mengerikan... Membuatku hampir menjerit dan pingsan kalau saja Ann-chan tidak menutup mulutku.

Di sana Cliff-kun dipukuli oleh Trent-kun menggunakan stik baseball yang nggak tahu punya siapa, mukanya memar, lebam, keningnya berdarah dan tangan serta tubuhnya luka-luka. Aku rasanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Perlahan air mataku menetes, tubuhku gemetaran, tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Kita ambil bukti dulu," katanya gemetar dengan suara kecil. Pasti dia juga panik, tapi dia bisa mengendalikan dirinya. "Cepat potret kejadian ini dengan hapemu. Aku merekam."

Segera kupotret gambar-gambar kejadian mengerikan ini. Tapi, Trent-kun tiba-tiba berbalik ke belakang. Dia melihat kami!

"Claire-chan cepat pergi! Bawa hapeku dan lapor guru!" teriak Ann-chan sambil mendorongku. Dia tidak bisa keluar karena kakinya terlilit semak itu.

Aku segera berlari mencari Jack-nii san dan Gray-kun. Dalam sesaat aku sudah menemukan mereka, karena mereka juga berlari ke belakang gedung olahraga sekolah dengan Zack-sensei.

"Ce-cepat ke belakang! Ann-chan mau disiksa!" teriakku sambil berlinang air mata. Mereka segera berlari mengikuti aku.

Benar saja. Untung ketika kami sampai, Ann-chan belum disiksa.

"Trent-kun! Ke kantor sekarang!" teriak Zack-sensei. Dia melihat peristiwa itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Aku segera berlari menghampiri Cliff-kun. Dia pingsan. Kembali aku menitikkan air mata. Ann-chan juga berlari mendekatiku.

"Bawa dia ke UKS!" katanya segera.

Aku mencoba mengangkat badan Cliff-kun, tapi tidak bisa. Akhirnya Onii-chan membantuku mengangkat cliff-kun ke ruang UKS, lalu dia mengajak Ann-chan ke kantor guru untuk dimintai keterangan, sekaligus memperlihatkan bukti pada orangtua Trent-kun yang segera datang ke sekolah begitu ditelpon Zack-sensei dan kepala sekolah.

Aku segera membersihkan luka Cliff-kun dengan alkohol, dia meringis sedikit dalam ketidaksadarannya. Pelan-pelan kuoleskan cairan obat ke luka goresnya dan kutaruh bungkusan es batu di bagian dahi kanannya, yang memarnya paling parah. Terdengar suara langkah kaki. Segera kuusap mataku yang berair, lalu meninggalkan Cliff-kun yang lukanya sudah selesai kuobati.

.

.

.

Lily-chan: Se-selesai! Akhirnya Cliff-kun bebas dari penyiksaan! Kawaaaii!  
Claire: Apaan kawai-kawai, kamu harus membayar ini authoress jelek! *megang stik baseball, mau mukul orang kayaknya*  
Lily-chan: Udah, deh jangan marah! Di chappie selanjutnya kamu pasti bahagia!  
Claire: Janji dodol! *mukulin authoress pake stik baseball*  
Lily-chan: Gaaaha! Aku harus nyelamatin diri! Review dong! *ngibrit dari Claire, diikuti 1000 anak kucing(?)* Bye, myaaw~


	10. Chapter 10 Otanjoubi Omedetou! Cliffkun

Lily-chan: *nyanyi-nyanyi gaje* Begii~nii~ Naa~sii~b jaa~dii authoress... *ditimpuk botol Aqua*  
Claire: Berenti nyanyi authoress jelek! Mana suara fals geto! Cepet mulai nih fanfic!  
Lily-chan: Gak perlu buru-buru kan? Sohib gue aja deh, yang nyanyi! Lisa-chi! Winda-chi!  
LS&WA: Oke! *mulai nyanyi lagu Album Biru*  
Claire: Wooowww! Bagus sekale bo' beda sama suara fals authoress...  
LS&WA: Bye Ly... *pergi entah kemana*  
Claire: Ngomong2 apa ada hubungannya, lagu dengan chapter ini?  
Lily-chan: Bye Lis, bye Iwin... Ada dong! Cepet sebutin disclaimer, jadi kita bisa mulai!  
Claire: Iya! HM bukan punya Lily-chan, lagu-lagu di sini juga bukan punya dia...  
Lily-chan: Betul-betul-betul! By the way, thanks to Griezalys and wihan yang udah merepiu, juga Tinari Tin-tinngeeeng... So! Let's start my dear readers!

Cliff's POV

Perlahan kubuka mataku. Mencoba mengenali sekelilingku. Aku berbaring di sesuatu yang empuk, pasti tempat tidur. Tempat tidur di UKS, mungkin, karena ini bukan kamarku, hanya ruangan kecil yang ditutupi tirai biru. Kurasakan denyutan-denyutan kecil di kepalaku. Oh, ya. Aku ingat. Trent-kun memukuliku. Itu sebabnya aku pingsan. Lalu siapa yang menolongku?

"Cliff-chan!" teriak sebuah suara yang familiar dengan telingaku.

"I-ibu?" Ya, itu suara ibuku, Manna-san. Dia langsung memeluk aku.

"Ugh!" teriakku. "Saakiit..." tambahku lirih.

Yah, badanku memang sakit, sampai bagian dada juga luka. Tunggu! Siapa sih yang mengobatiku? Lagipula, kalau dilihat nggak ada guru UKS. Mungkin sudah pulang. Jadi siapa yang mengobatiku? Sampai di bagian dada juga diobatinya, sampai membuka baju kaos di bawah kemeja sekolahku... Oh, Harvest Goddess! Moga aja bukan cewek! Kalau ibuku, sih, boleh saja, tapi temanku yang lain...

"Cliff-chan tidak apa-apa? Kok mukanya merah?" tanya ibuku.

"Eh, mu-mungkin demam?" jawabku gugup. Tangan ibuku menyentuh kepalaku.

"Tidak panas kok." katanya heran.

"Ehh... Ibu... Yang mengobati aku itu... siapa?" tanyaku. Mungkin saja ibuku. Oh, Harvest Goddess, biarkan ibuku berkata iya...

"Tidak. Bukan ibu. Yang pasti pemilik saputangan ini." jawab ibuku, menyodorkan selembar saputangan.

Basah, saputangan itu basah oleh air mata. Kuperhatikan saputangan putih dengan corak strawberry dan bunga-bunga kecil berwarna senada di sudut kanan bawah dan sudut kiri atas. Memang tidak ada nama pemiliknya, tapi... Ini pasti milik Claire-chan. Siapa lagi yang lebih suka strawberry dari dia?

Jadi... Yang mengobati aku Claire-chan? Mukaku semakin memerah. Masa' sih, dia ngelihat badanku... Aku ngerasa mau nosebleeding a.k.a mimisan, lalu semuanya... gelap.

Ketika kubuka lagi mataku, aku merasa agak pusing. Kulihat sekelilingku, aku tidak berada di ruang UKS sekolah lagi. Ini kamarku, dengan langit-langit cokelat dari kayu dan dinding kamar warna biru langit. Kulirik jendela kamarku, sudah sore.

"Cliff-chan sudah bangun?" sapa ibuku dengan nada seperti bertanya, sembari memasuki kamarku dengan membawa nampan bersama ayahku, Duke. Aku mengangguk.

"Kamu pasti lapar, kan! Makan dulu, ya. Ini makanan kesukaanmu, Cliff-chan. Nasi kare spesial buatanku!" kata ibuku sambil menyodorkan sepiring nasi kare, segelas air minum dan beberapa butir (?) obat-obatan.

"Iya..." kataku sambil mulai memakan nasi kare yang masih hangat itu. Hari ini campurannya apel, kentang, wortel, daun bawang dan daging sapi.

"Nah, Cliff. Sekarang ceritakan masalah sekolahmu, ya." kata ayahku, lembut namun tegas.

"Ba-baiklah..." kataku sambil menelan nasi kare yang sudah kukunyah.

"Nah, ada apa? Apakah kau bertengkar?" selidik ayahku.

"Ti-tidak... Trent-kun me-menyuruhku menjauhi sahabatku..."

"Siapa sahabatmu itu?" tanya ayahku lagi.

"C-Claire-chan..." jawabku pelan.

"Hah? Yang mana, sih?" tanya ayahku heran.

"Aduh, Duke! Kamu ini benar-benar pikun, ya! Itu, lho, cewek cantik berambut pirang yang sering pulang bareng Cliff-chan! Hihihi, Trent-kun itu pasti cemburu karena kalian pacaran..." kata ibuku sambil tertawa khas tante-tante penggosip.

"I-ibu! C-Claire-chan bukan pacarku! Di-dia cuma sahabatku!" kataku cepat, terbata-bata, mukaku memerah.

"Kalau begitu, yang salah itu Trent-kun... Dia mencoba menggangu kehidupan seseorang dengan kekerasan... Lain kali, Cliff, kamu harus cerita kepada kami masalah sekolahmu, jadi kamu tidak begini... Kata dokter, kau harus istirahat dua hari di rumah. Hari Senin kau bisa masuk sekolah." nasihat ayahku.

"Uuhh... I-iya." kataku sambil mengambil gelas air minum dan menelan obat-obatan tadi, sesudah memakan habis nasi kareku.

"Nah, istirahat, ya, Cliff-chan... Sana, berbaring!" kata ibuku. Aku pun berbaring dan menutup mataku, aku memang sudah mengantuk, mungkin gara-gara obat yang kuminum.

"Sweet dream, Cliff..." kata ibuku sambil mengecup dahiku, sebagai salam pengantar tidur. Aku pun membiarkan diriku terbuai oleh alam mimpi.

_*************** Dua hari kemudian ***********************_

Hari senin, aku sudah benar-benar sehat. Untung saja ada teman sekelasku yang berbaik hati mengantarkan catatan dan soal PR yang disuruh kerjakan oleh guru-guruku. Sementara Trent-kun, kabarnya dia dihukum skors oleh sekolah. Aku merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Ohayou Claire-chan." sapaku begitu bertemu Claire-chan.

"Ohayou." balasnya tanpa tersenyum. Aneh, biasanya Claire-chan sangat ceria.

"Ada apa, Claire-chan?" tanyaku sedikit khawatir sekaligus heran.

"Nggak pa-pa." katanya singkat sambil berbalik dan meninggalkanku.

Sepanjang hari itu Claire-chan menjauhiku. Aku tak tahu apa sebabnya. Akhirnya aku tidak tahan lagi, ketika istirahat kutanyakan kenapa dia diam saja hari ini.

"Claire-chan, kita perlu bicara-"

"Itu tidak perlu. Maaf, aku harus belajar!" katanya menolak.

"Baiklah..." kataku lemas, marah sekaligus bingung. Kenapa sih, dia menjauhiku?

Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi seharian. Sampai ketika piket pun aku melamun. Ketika sedang membersihkan meja aku melihat potongan kertas kecil.

"Hhh... Siapa sih yang hobi buang sampah sembarangan?" keluhku. Setelah kuamati, ada tulisan kecil yang kukenal.

_"To: Cliff-kun_

_ Kutunggu kau di dekat kolam Harvest Goddess_

_ Claire xoxo"_

Segera kuselesaikan tugas piketku, lalu menyandang tas dan mengganti uwabaki, sepatu sekolahku, dengan sepatu hitam yang ada di lokerku dan berlari ke kolam Harvest Goddess. Benar saja, Claire-chan sudah menunggu di sana, matanya menatap langit yang berwarna biru cerah.

"Sudah kutunggu." katanya sambil tersenyum manis seperti biasa. Tapi sedetik setelah itu, ...

*BUKK*

"Auww! Saakiit!" Claire-chan memukulku. "Apa salahku, sih?" tanyaku kesal sekaligus bingung.

"Itu, untuk membuatku khawatir setengah mati, panik, upset dan bad mood selama seminggu." katanya, lalu Claire-chan berdiri di sampingku, ia berjinjit sedikit.

*Cup*

Mukaku memerah. Claire-chan mencium pipiku untuk kedua kalinya.

"Itu, untuk hari ini." katanya sambil bersemu, ia meletakkan sebuah kotak kecil di tanganku.

"Hari ini?"

"Ini hari ulang tahunmu! Masa' lupa?" kata Claire-chan sambil tertawa kecil.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Cliff-kun... Wish you'd all the best and be my best friend forever ok?" katanya. "Coba buka hadiahku."

":Eh, i-iya..." kataku sembari membuka kado ulang tahunku, yang berada di sebuah kotak kecil, dibungkus kertas bercorak awan putih di langit biru, berisi sebuah...

"Harmonika..." kataku senang sambil tersenyum. "Ini salah satu alat musik yang paling kuinginkan. Terima kasih, Claire-chan."

"Aku minta hadiah kedua, nyanyikan lagu Kubahagia, ya."

"Baiklah..." Claire-chan mengambil napas, lalu dia bernyanyi.

"Kita bermain-main

Siang-siang hari senin

Tertawa satu sama lain

Semua bahagia

Semua bahagia...

Kita berangan-angan

Merangkai masa depan

Di bawah kerindangan dahan,

Semua bahagia

Semua bahagia...

Matahari...

Seakan tersenyum

Walau makan susah

Walau hidup susah

Walaupun 'tuk senyum pun susah...

Rasa syukur ini karena bersamamu juga susah dilupakan...

Oooohh kubahagia...

Oooohh kubahagia..." Claire-chan mengakhiri nyanyiannya, aku memainkan melodi akhir dengan harmonika baruku.

"Yaaayy! Bagus banget... Cliff-kun memang pintar main musik... Hebat!" puji Claire-chan, sukses membuat mukaku memerah lagi.

"Ah, nggak segitunya, kok. Mau kutraktir makan di Inn, nggak?" tawarku.

"Mau dong! Aku mau pesan Strawberry Shortcake!" jawabnya ceria.

Maka kami pun berjalan menuju Inn. Ketika kubuka pintu, semuanya gelap. Namun tiba-tiba lampu di Inn menyala, disusul suara terompet yang menggelegar.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou!" teriak Ann-chan, Mary-chan, Karen-chan, Elli-chan, Popuri-chan, Jack-senpai dan Gray-senpai. Mereka juga melempar potongan kertas kecil ke arahku dan Claire-chan.

"Eh? Ada apa ini?" Tanyaku terkejut.

"Duh! Sama aja kayak pa- Uph!" teriak Gray-senpai sambil menepuk dahinya, tapi kalimatnya tidak selesai karena mulutnya dibungkam Ann-chan.

"Ini pesta kejutan ulang tahunmu! Imoutou-chan yang punya ide begini!" jelas Jack-senpai ceria, dia memang mirip dengan adiknya.

"Te-terimakasih..." kataku terharu sekaligus senang.

Maka kami pun bersenang-senang, ketika matahari sudah hampir terbenam mereka memberi lebih banyak hadiah untukku. Tapi sebagai gantina, mereka memintaku menyanyikan satu lagu. Aku setuju.

"Lagu Sahabat jadi Cinta aja!" teriak Ann-chan. Mukaku dan muka Claire-chan memerah, tapi aku tidak bisa menolak.

"Oke..." kataku tenang. Aku mengambil nafas dan mulai bernyanyi.

"Kuhantarkan bak di pelataran  
Hati yang temaram  
Matamu juga mata mataku  
Ada hasrat yang mungkin terlarang

Satu kata yang sulit terucap  
Hingga batinku tersiksa  
Tuhan tolong aku jelaskanlah  
Perasaanku berubah jadi cinta

Tak bisa hatiku merapikan cinta  
Karena cinta tersirat bukan tersurat  
Meski bibirku terus berkata tidak  
Mataku terus pancarkan sinarnya

Kudapati diri makin tersesat  
Saat kita bersama  
Desah nafas yang tak bisa teruskan  
Persahabatan berubah jadi cinta

Satu kata yang sulit terucap  
Hingga batinku tersiksa  
Tuhan tolong aku jelaskanlah  
Perasaanku berubah jadi cinta

Tak bisa hatiku merapikan cinta  
Karena cinta tersirat bukan tersurat  
Meski bibirku terus berkata tidak  
Mataku terus pancarkan sinarnya

Kudapati diri makin tersesat  
Saat kita bersama  
Desah nafas yang tak bisa teruskan  
Persahabatan berubah jadi cinta

Apa yang kita kini tengah rasakan  
Mengapa tak kita coba persatukan  
Mungkin cobaan untuk persahabatan  
Atau mungkin sebuah takdir Tuhan."

Aku mengakhiri lagu itu, diikuti tepuk tangan teman-temanku.

"Wooowww! Hebat!"

"Bener deh! Hebat buangggeeeetszz Cliff-kun!"

"Idih, Onii-chan lebay!"

"Terimakasih..." Kulirik jam. Sudah jam 5.30 sore.

"Aku harus pulang... Terimakasih semuanya, utuk membuat hari ini menjadi best day dalam hidupku..."

"Only the best for my best friend! Dadah!"

Aku pun pulang ke rumah dengan senyum lebar terpampang di wajahku.

.

.

.

Lily-chan: Selesai! Cliff-kun senang, kan!  
Cliff: Iya! Makasih Lily-chan!  
Lily-chan: Nggak masalah! Only the best for my husband!  
Claire: WHAT!*nyiapin berbagai macam pisau, ngelempar pisau ke authoress* GRRR!  
Lily-chan: Hey! Only in game! Bye all! *ngibrit* Review!


	11. Chapter 11 Cepat Tolong Pacarmu!

Lily-chan: Hoore! Libur telah tiba, libur telah tiba! Hore, hore, hore! Bisa ngupdate sepuas hatiii~  
Claire: Emang nggak ada tugas?  
Lily-chan: Rasanya kamu deh yang ada pe-er musim panas.  
Claire: Jahaat! Authoress ngasih pe-ernya kebanyakan!  
Lily-chan: Salahkan guru sekolahmu jangan saya...  
Claire: Tapi kan kamu yang ngetik gini : "Pe-er musim panasku semuanya ada 60 halaman, 5 halaman per mapel, 10 soal per halaman." Mana soalnya susah!  
Lily-chan: Aku pernah disuruh buat 100 soal! Dalam waktu seminggu! Bayangin tuh!  
Cliff: Hey, gals...  
Claire+Lily-chan: Apa! Jangan ganggu kami!  
Cliff: Ma-maaf... Tapi kita harus mulai cerita ini...  
Lily-chan: OMG! Totally forgot! Sorry! Saya tidak punya HM, let's start! And thank's to Griezalys for the review!  
Claire+Cliff: 0.o

Claire's POV

Tak terasa sudah bulan Juli, liburan musim panas sekolah. Kami libur selama sebulan, banyak anak-anak yang pulang ke tempat asalnya untuk liburan. Aku? Tidak, aku dan Jack-nii san masih tetap di Mineral Town, membantu kakek mengurusi peternakan. Sekarang, aku, Ann-chan dan kakak kami serta Cliff-kun sedang mengerjakan pe-er liburan musim panas di Inn. Pe-er musim panasku semuanya ada 60 halaman, 5 halaman per mapel, 10 soal per halaman. Aku sudah menyelesaikan 15 halaman, sisanya 45 halaman lagi.

"Selesai!" teriakku. Yup, bagian untuk hari ini, beres!

"Aku juga sudah selesai..." kata Ann-chan.

"Cliff-kun udah?" tanyaku.

"I-iya," jawabnya pelan.

"Kami juga sudah, ke pantai, yuk? Cliff-kun ikut saja," ajak Jack-nii san.

"Boleh, tuh! Cliff-kun mau ikut?" tanyaku.

"I-iya. Aku ke rumah dulu, ngambil celana renang," balas Cliff-kun, lalu dia membereskan pe-ernya dan menuju ke rumahnya.

Aku, Ann-chan, Gray-kun dan Onii-chan segera berlari menuju kamar masing-masing, mengambil pakaian renang, mengganti baju, kemudian kami mengepak makanan piknik sesuai selera kami masing-masing.

"Eh, Claire-chan, itu kalung baru, ya?" tanya Ann-chan, menunjuk kalung yang menggantung di leherku.

"Iya! Ini hadiah ulang tahunku!" jawabku ceria.

"Dari siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Dari Cliff-kun," jawabku singkat.

_Flashback_

_Hari Minggu, tanggal 18 Juni. Aku memberi makan hewan-hewan liar di hutan bersama Cliff-kun._

_"Hhh..." aku menghela nafas._

_"Ke-kenapa Claire-chan?" tanya Cliff-kun._

_"Yah... Aku cuma kecewa... Masa' Jack-nii san lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahunku... Dia nggak ngasih kado... Nggak kayak tahun-tahun sebelumnya... Nggak ada yang perhatian sama aku..." jawabku sedih._

_"Aku perhatian kok!" jawab Cliff-kun, lalu dia segera menutup mulutnya, mukanya memerah._

_"Oh ya?" tanyaku, pahit._

_"Betul, kok. A-aku mengajak jalan-jalan untuk memperingati ulang tahunmu dan memberi kado untuk Claire-chan, tapi... a-aku malu... Untuk memberikan kadonya... Jelek sekali..." ujarnya lirih, mukanya makin memerah._

_Aku merasa menyesal sudah meragukan Cliff-kun. _

_"Tidak apa, kok. Tapi apa kadonya, Cliff-kun?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum._

_"Tutup matamu..." katanya pelan._

_Aku pun menutup mataku. Cliff-kun memasang sesuatu di leherku dengan lembut._

_"Buka matamu..."_

_Aku melihat kalung indah dengan liontin berbentuk bunga yang terbuat dari batu berwarna biru dengan dua lembar daun hijau.  
_

_"Happy birthday, Claire-chan... Bagaimana, kau suka?" tanyanya dengan muka bersemu, tapi tidak semerah tadi._

_"I-indah sekali... Terimakasih, Cliff-kun... Ini hadiah terindah yang pernah kudapatkan..." balasku dengan muka yang tak kalah merahnya, lalu kupeluk erat dia._

_"E-eh Claire-chan?"_

_"Apa?" tanyaku pelan, tidak melepas pelukanku._

_"Na-fas-ku se..se-sak... Uph..." katanya menderita._

_Segera kulepaskan pelukanku. "Maaf!" kataku._

_"Tidak apa kok, yuk lanjutin ngasih makan hewan hutan!"_

_Present_

"Heeeiii! Imoutou-chan jangan ngelamun! Nanti kesambet, lho!" teriak Jack-nii san.

"Aduuh! Besar amat sih suaranya! Udah deh, Onii-chan jangan lebay, yuk pergi!" ajakku sambil menarik tangan Ann-chan.

Cliff-kun sudah menunggu kami, dia membawakan minuman, seperti biasa. Kami pun berjalan ke pantai, Ann-chan memakai sundress berwarna putih dengan motif kupu-kupu orange, dengan celana jeans biru seperti biasa, Onii-chan memakai t-shirt berwarna putih bertuliskan : "_Kiss the Farmer_." Baju yang aneh, tapi itu adalah baju kesukaan Onii-chan. Gray-kun memakai t-shirt berwarna kuning pucat, ada _emoticon_ cemberut di bagian depannya. Cliff-kun memakai t-shirt juga, dengan foto rubah dan tiga anaknya dengan tulisan "_Nature_." Aku sendiri mengenakan tanktop biru muda dan rok mini berbunga biru.

Kami segera mengganti baju sesampainya di pantai, cowok-cowok dengan celana renang masing-masing, aku dan Ann-chan memakai baju renang _two-pieces_. Kuperhatikan leher Cliff-kun, ada sebuah kalung yang unik.

"Itu kalung apa, Cliff-kun?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ini? Ini kalung hadiah ulang tahunku yang ketigabelas dari ayahku," jawabnya.

"Yang kumaksud liontinnya, itu apa?"tanyaku lagi.

"Ini gigi hiu, yah, meskipun kata orang ini langka, tapi aku sedih..." jawabnya pelan.

"Karena hiu itu dibunuh, ya..." kataku pelan. "Tapi, hei! Kita ke sini untuk bersenang-senang, kan? Jadi jangan sedih!" hiburku.

"I-iya," jawab Cliff-kun sambil tersenyum kecil.

Kami pun bermain _frisbee_ bersama-sama, lalu _sunbathing_ di pantai itu. Tapi aku mulai merasa bosan, jadi aku mengajak mereka berenang. Semuanya setuju, jadi kami langsung nyebur ke laut bersama-sama.

_Plash!_

Beberapa detik setelah melompat ke laut bersama, kepala kami muncul satu demi satu, mengambil nafas. Kami pun mulai berenang ke tempat yang lebih dalam. Aku berenang ke tempat yang agak jauh dari tempat kakakku.

"Claire-chan, jangan berenang ke-" teriak kakakku.

Terlambat. Kurasakan kakiku terbentur sesuatu, seketika aku pun tidak bisa berenang lagi dan hasilnya, aku tenggelam...

Cliff's POV

"Claire-chan!" aku berteriak dan segera berenang menuju tempat Claire-chan yang tenggelam.

Segera setelah kutemukan Claire-chan, kutarik tangannya dan membawanya ke tepi pantai.

Kami segera memeriksa tubuh Claire-chan yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Ce-cepat minta pertolongan!" teriakku.

Pada saat itu tiba-tiba Zack-sensei datang ke pantai, dia terkejut melihat Claire-chan.

"Apa yang terjadi? Dia habis tenggelam ya? Cepat bawa ke rumah pantaiku!" teriak Zack-sensei, segera kugendong Claire-chan menuju rumah pantai Zack-sensei.

"Dia... terluka sedikit..." kata Zack-sensei sambil membersihkan luka di kaki Claire-chan. "Tapi dia menelan banyak air, harus diberi nafas buatan! Cepat, diantara kalian, beri dia nafas buatan!" perintah Zack-sensei.

"EHHH!" teriak kami berbarengan.

"Su-suit saja!" teriak Ann-chan. Kami pun langsung melakukan hompimpa. Ann-chan dan Gray-senpai menang, tinggal aku dan Jack-senpai. Oh, Harvest Goddess, biarkan kakak Claire yang melakukan nafas buatan...

"Jan ken po~n!"

Aku kertas, Jack-senpai gunting.

"Hwaaa! Ma-masa' aku, sih!" teriakku tak percaya, mukaku merah semerah tomat matang, kalau tidak lebih merah daripada itu.

"Cepat! Tolong saja pacarmu itu!" teriak Gray-senpai.

"Uuuhh... Y-ya... Ba-baiklah..." jawabku ragu.

Baru saja aku menunduk dan akan memulai pernapasan buatan, Ann-chan menekan perut Claire-chan. Dan dalam sekejap, Claire-chan memuntahkan atau lebih tepatnya menyemburkan air yang ditelannya, mengenai mukaku, membuatku kaget setengah mati.

"Uhuk-uhuk!" Claire-chan terbatuk-batuk, tapi sepertinya jalan nafasnya sudah lancar.

"C-Claire-chan! Kamu sudah sadar!" kataku lega.

"Uhuk... A-aku kenapa?" tanyanya gemetar.

"Ka-kamu baik-baik saja, imoutou-chan, syukurlah!" teriak Jack-senpai sambil memeluk adiknya.

"Tadi kamu tenggelam..." kata Ann-chan.

"Si-siapa yang menyelamatkanku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Pacarmu. Kayak biasa, lah," jawab Gray-senpai, membuat mukaku dan Claire-chan seragam warnanya, merah padam.

"Untunglah, kamu tidak apa-apa. Sekarang kalian pulang, mandi, dan istirahat. Jangan lupa lukanya diobati dan perbannya diganti, ya. Besok kau pasti sehat," nasihat Zack-sensei.

"Iya, sensei. Terimakasih," jawab Jack-senpai.

Kami pun berjalan menuju Inn. Jack-senpai menggendong Claire-chan di punggungnya.

"Maaf, ya... Aku merepotkan kalian semua hari ini..." kata Claire-chan pelan.

"Bodoh! Kau kan adikku! mana bisa aku meninggalkanmu?" teriak Jack-senpai.

"Ta-tapi... Aku kan memang merepotkan..." bantahnya lemah.

"Claire-chan tidak pernah merepotkan, kok," kataku pelan-pelan, kurasakan mukaku memerah.

"Sahabat saling menolong dan berbagi satu sam lain, kan? Itulah guna sahabat," kataku sambil tersenyum menatap Claire-chan.

"Ya, sahabat!" katanya, mengacungkan kelingkingnya.

Aku menyambut dan menautkan jariku pada jarinya. Ann-chan, Jack-senpai dan Gray-senpai juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sahabat!" teriak kami bersama-sama. Lalu pulang ditemani cahaya matahari senja yang indah.

.

.

.

Lily-chan: Selesai! Review aja deh... Bye... Mungkin chapter depan saya bakal masukin random quotes atau apalah itu... sebagai ekstra untuk pembaca... Ya udah, sayonara...


	12. Chapter 12 Festival Olahraga

Lily-chan: Mata aeru![1] Update! Seperti janji saya, akan ada random quotes di chapter ini!  
Claire: Random quotes kali ini tentang persahabatan!  
Lily-chan: Sebutin disclaimer dulu, baru random quotes!  
Claire: Ok! Uhm, Lily-chan doesn't own Harvest Moon... that's all.  
Lily-chan: That's right, thanks to Griezalys and wihan for review. Enjoy!

**_Random Quotes_**

**_A friend is someone who knows song in your heart, and sing it back when you have forgotten the words._**

**_A random quotes from a writing book  
_**

Claire's POV

Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas dari guru matematiakku di kelas dengan Cliff-kun. Kami sedang mengerjakan soal aljabar yang jadi kelemahanku dalam matematika.

"Yang ini gimana, Cliff-kun?"

"Yang mana?"

"Ini, soalnya tentukan nilai _x_ + 35 apabila_ x_ : _y_ - _z_ + 2, _y_= _z_-12,_ z_= (48 : 2) x 4, yang itu..."

"Claire-chan..." terdengar suara cewek memanggil namaku.

"Jadinya cari nilai_ z_ dulu, ya..."

"Betul, Claire-chan cepat nangkap, ya."

"Claire-chan..." suara cewek itu terdengar lagi.

"Yang ini gimana lagi?"

"Claire Moondrop Summers!" teriak suara itu tepat di telingaku.

"Aduh! Lagi-lagi! Bisa tuli aku!" teriakku spontan. "Ada apa, Karen-chan?" tanyaku sambil mengelus telingaku.

"Huuuh... Makanya, dengerin orang ngomong! Aku mau mendata kalian mau ikut lomba apa, untuk festival olahraga tanggal 10 Agustus nanti," jawabnya.

Karen-chan membagikan selebaran tentang festival olahraga yang wajib diikuti setiap siswa dan siswi sekolah kami. Kuperhatikan selebaran itu. Lari maraton, essahoisa [2], berenang, lompat jauh, tolak peluru, baseball, volley... Aaah! Pilihannya terlalu banyak!

"Cliff-kun pilih yang mana?" tanyaku.

"Kita ikut estafet putra dan putri, yuk?" ajaknya.

"Mana, mana?"

Kubaca penjelasan tentang lomba itu.

_"Lomba Estafet Putra-Putri_

_Peserta: 2 siswa, 2 siswi_

_Peraturan : susunan pelari: siswa berada di barisan pertama dan ketiga, siswi berada di barisan kedua dan keempat / terakhir_

_Pelari pertama berlari menuju pelari kedua, mengoper tongkat, seperti lari estafet biasa, tetapi pelari akhir harus mencapai garis finish setelah menyelesaikan tugas yang tertulis di kertas kecil di dekat garis finish, yaitu membawa seseorang yang sesuai dengan persyaratan di kertas tersebut ke garis finish. Pelari terakhir yang paling cepat berlari ke garis finish dengan membawa orang yang sesuai dengan syarat menang!"_

"Kelihatannya menarik! Karen-chan! Kami ikut estafet putra-putri!"

"Baiklah... Kalau begitu peserta lomba ini untuk kelas 7.4 sudah lengkap! Cliff-kun, garis ketiga, dan Claire-chan, garis terakhir, itu posisi kalian," katanya ceria, pasti karena tugas sebagai wakil ketua kelas sudah berkurang.

"Peserta yang lain siapa lagi?" tanya Cliff-kun.

"Umm... Kai-kun dan Popuri-chan," jawab Karen-chan. "Sudah, ya. aku masih ada kerjaan."

"Ya! Makasih Karen-chan!" kataku ceria.

"Kapan kita mau mulai latihan?" tanya Cliff-kun.

"Besok kan, Sabtu, hari ekskul, kita latihan mulai besok aja..." jawabku. "Selesaikan dulu soal ini, yuk!"

"Iya..." jawabnya, lalu kami kembali mengerjakan soal matematika itu.

_***********************10 Agustus ************************_

Akhirnya tiba, hari festival olahraga sekolah ini. Kami sudah bersiap di posisi masing-masing. Wasit pun mulai meneriakkan aba-aba.

"Bersedia..."

"Siaaap..."

"Yaaa!"

Pelari-pelari dari barisan pertama pun mulai berlari. Kai-kun menduduki tempat pertama. Sebentar lagi tongkatnya akan dioper ke Popuri-chan. Segera setelah tongkat estafetnya dioper, Popuri-chan mulai berlomba untuk menyerahkan tongkat itu dengan pelari kedua lainnya. Dalam sekejap Cliff-kun sudah berlari ke dekat garis keempat. Akhirnya tongkat estafet itu sudah sampai ke tanganku. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi ke kertas kecil itu.

Dengan cepat kubuka lipatan kertas kecil berisi petunjuk yang sudah berada di tanganku. Di sana tertulis:

_"Bawa seorang siswa kelas 7, yang menyukai hal-hal berikut:_

_Anak anjing, nasi kare, bunga Magic Blue._

_Dan membenci:_

_Wol, minyak goreng._

_Good luck!"_

Anak anjing? Onii-chan suka anak anjing, tapi dia kelas 8... Nasi kare dan bunga Magic Blue? Aku tahu! Pasti Cliff-kun suka! Soal bencinya nanti saja... Yang penting bawa dulu! Sambil berpikir begitu aku segera berlari ke garis keempat, di mana Cliff-kun berdiri. Kutarik tangannya, dia hanya berlari mengikutiku. Sesampainya di garis finish ada pemastian dari wasit.

"Benarkah kalau kamu suka anak anjing, nasi kare dan bunga Magic Blue?" tanya wasit itu pada Cliff-kun.

"E-eh, i-iya."

"Dan benarkah kalau kamu benci wol dan minyak goreng?"

"Uh... Pertanyaan yang aneh... Tapi betul, kok!" jawab Cliff-kun. Aku jadi teringat sebuah halaman di komik, kalau misalnya kejadian ini dikomikkan, pasti di dahi Cliff-kun ada butiran keringat yang besar.

Wasit itu membunyikan peluit, lalu berteriak kencang, "Juara satu lomba estafet putra-putri kelas 7, kelas 7.4!"

Aku melompat senang. Popu-chan, Kai-kun dan teman-teman sekelasku segera berlari mendekati kami berdua, meneriakkan kata selamat.

"Yay! Kelas kita menang! Hebat Claire-chan!" teriak Ann-chan.

"Yang hebat bukan cuma Claire-chan, yang lain juga!" tambah Karen-chan.

"Yang menang, traktiran, dong!" teriak Skye-kun, siswa dari Forget-me-Not Valley.

"Huuu! Matre'!" teriak cewek-cewek yang lain. Aku hanya tertawa.

"Nggak pa-pa, deh. Kalau kalian mau, kita pesta kue aja," tawarku.

"Beneran? Claire-chan baik deh," kata Skye-kun, gombal. Tiba-tiba dia dijitak Jill dari belakang. Lalu dia diseret keluar dari kerumunan ini. Kami cuma bisa sweatdropped ngeliatnya.

"Uhm... ya udah, yuk nonton lomba yang lain," kataku. Lalu kami pun menonton lomba lain bersama-sama.

.

.

.

Lily-chan: Ugh! I hate this chapter! Membingungkan, nggak jelas! Nggak usah review, deh... Untuk pemberitahuan... Saia nggak akan mengupdate sampe tanggal 14... Itu aja paling cepet... Saio na ra...

Catatan kaki

Mata aeru : kita jumpa lagi

Essahoisa : permainan/olahraga yang dilakukan oleh dua orang yang menjinjing keranjang berisi bola sambil berlari ke garis finish, diiringi lagu-lagu khas Jepang.


	13. Chapter 13 What Did You Wanna Say?

Lily-chan: Kyaa! Maaf! Maaf! Maafkan keterlambatan update ini! It is chapter 13…  
Claire: So, what's up with 13?  
Lily-chan: Un, itu nomor sial… Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan orang…  
Claire: Kamu nggak boleh ngomong gitu! Kan umur 13 dari hidup kamu banyak hal istimewa yang terjadi!  
Lily-chan: Yup, bener tuh. Cuma aku agak nggak seneng aja… Nomor ganjil itu nggak ada pasangan! Aku harus cepet-cepet ngupdate chappie 14!  
Cliff: That's the spirit! Boleh kami sebutin disclaimer sekarang?  
Lily-chan: Oooh… Boleh-boleh. Nih Toa! *_pass the speaker_*  
Cliff: Eits, nggak boleh nyebut merek!  
Lily-chan: Ucapin aja disclaimernya! *nutup kuping*  
Cliff+ Claire: *_behind the speaker_* LILY-CHAN NGGAK PUNYA HARVEST MOOON! DIA JUGA NGGAK PUNYA PERUSAHAAAN PEMBUAT PENGERAS SUARA BERMEREK TOAA!  
Lily-chan: Thank's honey and sweetheart… Thank you for Aisa-san, StrawberryinShadow-SilverFlame, Griezalys and Qalbi schorphyon (actually who are u? I'm curious!) for the review…Next, random quotes!

**_Random Quotes_**

**_Sometime, our friends can be as hard as rock, as hot as fire, but sometime they can soothe us like water and relax us like wind. So love your friends, ok?_**

**_by Widya Alifa Muchzana_**(authoress cerita ini)

Claire's POV

Tak terasa sudah hampir dua semester aku dan Jack-nii san belajar di Mineral Town. Kami belajar banyak hal di sekolah dan di peternakan Nature Song. Kami juga sudah melewati ulangan semester dua, sudah bagi rapor dan sekarang liburan musim dingin. Teman-temanku? Sama seperti biasa. Jack-nii san masih lebay dan overprotektif, Gray-kun tetap jutek, tapi dia sekarang jadian sama Mary-chan, entah gimana caranya. Kabarnya, sih, Ann-chan yang jadi 'mak comblang'nya. Cliff-kun masih pintar main musik dan olahraga, kami masih sering ngasih makan hewan-hewan di hutan.

Sekarang sudah bulan Desember, tanggal 23, sehari lagi menuju _Starry Night Festival._ Banyak murid sekolah kami yang pulang ke rumah-masing-masing, tentu saja kecuali yang memang tinggal di Mineral Town, termasuk aku dan Onii-chan. Besok remaja-remaja di Mineral Town akan merayakan _Starry Night Festival _bersama-sama di Inn, _tanpa_ orangtua kami. Teenager time, euy! Yang akan datang adalah aku, Jack-nii san, Cliff-kun, Ann-chan, Gray-kun, Rick-kun dan Karen-chan, Popu-chan dan Kai-kun, Elii-chan dan Mary-chan. Trent-kun tidak bisa datang karena orangtuanya tidak mengizinkan dengan alasan kesehatan. Aku agak heran juga. Setelah belajar setengah mati untuk ulangan, bersenang-senang sedikit, kenapa tidak? Ya sudahlah, sekarang waktunya mempersiapkan acara ini.

"Elli-chan, ayo mulai menghias pohon ini!" teriakku pada Elli-chan.

"Iya, yuk Mary-chan!" jawab Elli-chan sambil menarik tangan Mary-chan.

Aku, Mary-chan dan Elli-chan bertugas di bagian dekorasi, Popu-chan dan Karen-chan di bagian hiburan, Ann-chan di bagian masak-masak tentunya, dibantu ayahnya, Doug-sama.

Cowok yang membantu cuma Cliff-kun di bagian dekor, Jack-nii san di bagian masak-masak dan Gray-kun di bagian hiburan.

"Pakai hiasan yang mana?" tanya Elli-chan.

Kuperhatikan hiasan-hiasan di dalam kotak yang dibawa oleh Cliff-kun. Snowman, pohon bersalju, lonceng, Mayor Thomas... Eh, bukan, ini Santa Claus. Kok aku ingat dengan Mayor Thomas? Mungkin karena sama-sama pake baju merah dan sama-sama bulet. Aku jadi tertawa sendiri.

"Uuh... Claire-chan?" kata Cliff-kun sweatdropped.

"Eng? Kenapa Cliff-kun?" tanyaku polos.

"Kenapa ketawa-tawa sendiri?" tanyanya lagi.

"I-ini, nih..." kataku sambil menunjukkan hiasan Santa Claus itu. "Mirip Mayor Thomas..." kataku sambil menahan tawa.

"Hihihi, Claire-chan bisa aja!" kata Mary-chan sambil tertawa.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat betul juga, sih," kata Elii-chan, geli.

"Udah deh, kalau menurut Claire-chan yang itu lucu, ayo pasangin ke pohon ini," kata Cliff-kun, lalu kami mulai menghias pohon itu.

"Uwaaah! Bagusnya! Imoutou-chan hebat!" teriak Jack-nii san yang keluar dari dapur tepat setelah kami selesai menghias pohon itu.

"Makasih Onii-chan, tapi kan Elii-chan, Mary-chan dan Cliff-kun juga membantuku? Mereka enggak dipuji?" godaku.

"Kalian juga hebat..." puji Oni-chan akhirnya. Mereka hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kakak masak apa?" tanyaku.

"Hari ini kami masak cake coklat yang banyak krim vanila dan strawberrynya, besok baru masak makanan utamanya!" jawab Jack-nii san bangga. "Bagaimana dengan kalian? Sudah selesai dekor?"

"Yup! Kita-kita gitu loh!" jawabku bangga.

Meja-meja di Inn sudah tertutupi oleh taplak meja kotak-kotak berwarna merah. Meja kasir di Inn ditutupi taplak meja panjang berwarna putih bermotif red cherry di bagian bawahnya. Di dekat lemari-lemari di belakang meja kasir tergantung sebuah spanduk bertuliskan _'Happy Starry Night!'_ Dan yang paling bagus (menurutku) adalah pohon besar yang baru kami hias tadi. Tiba-tiba jam dinding di Inn berdentang lima kali, membuat mata semua orang tertuju pada jam itu.

"Wah, sudah jam lima! Nenekku pasti sudah menunggu, aku harus pulang!" kata Elli-chan.

"Aku juga... Ibuku pasti menunggu..." kata Mary-chan.

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu..." kata Cliff-kun.

"Besok jangan lupa, jam 5 sore di Inn, ok?" kataku mengnigatkan.

"Ya! Kami pulang dulu, Claire-chan!" balas Elli-chan sambil melambaikan tangannya, dan mereka semua pulang menuju rumah masing-masing.

_*********************24 Desember, jam 5.00 sore************************_

Hampir semua teman-temanku sudah berkumpul di Inn, yang belum datang cuma Cliff-kun dan Mary-chan. Dan yang belum turun dari lantai dua adalah Gray-kun dan Jack-nii san.

"Wah... Semuanya cantik sekali..." kataku kagum. Memang hari ini semua cewek-cewek berpakaian _super cute_! Kami memakai pakaian yang seragam, _sweater,_ rok mini kotak-kotak, _legging_ dan _sneaker_. Hanya saja warnanya lain-lain. Aku memakai baju merah, Elli-chan biru muda, Popu-chan pink, Ann-chan _orange,_ Karen-chan ungu, dan Mary-chan biru tua.

"Hehe, Claire-chan juga cantik, kok. Aku suka bando tanduk rusamu!" balas Popu-chan.

"Rambut Popu-chan bagus juga kalau dilurusin, aku suka!" jawabku ceria.

Obrolan kami diganggu oleh suara pintu Inn yang terbuka, yang datang adalah Mary-chan dan Cliff-kun. Bersamaan dengan itu onii-chan dan Gray-kun turun dari tangga.

"Nah! Sekarang semuanya sudah berkumpul, jadi mari kita mulai _Starry Night Party_ ini!" kata Popu-chan ceria.

Kami pun memulai acara kami dengan makan malam. Menunya adalah _mashed potato, chicken steak_, dan sayuran rebus. Setelah menghabiskan makanan masing-masing, kami mengambil pencuci mulutnya, yaitu cake coklat buatan Onii-chan dan Ann-chan.

"Nah, setelah semuanya selesai, kita akan main game!" kata Popu-chan lagi.

Kami pun mulai memainkan game yang sudah direncanakan oleh bagian hiburan. Salah satunya adalah _Truth or Dare._

"Gray-nii san. _Truth or dare_?" kata Ann-chan dengan senyumnya yang khas, senyum jahil dan jahat. Pasti dia merencanakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"_Dare_."

"Oooh. Bagus. Aku dare kakak untuk menyuapkan spageti ini ke mulut pacar kakak!" katanya sambil menyodorkan sepiring kecil spageti dan sebuah garpu ke depan Gray-kun. Kami cuma bisa sweatdropped bareng-bareng.

Muka Gray-kun dan Mary-chan memerah. Kami hanya memandangi mereka berdua. Ann-chan masih standby dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Cepat Gray! Supaya game ini cepat selesai juga!" teriak Kai-kun.

Terpaksa Gray-kun melakukan hal yang dikatakan Ann-chan.

"Puas?" teriaknya pada Ann-chan.

"Ngehehe. Puas!" jawabnya. Kami pun melanjutkan permainan kami.

Tak terasa sudah jam tujuh tiga puluh malam. Sudah waktunya melihat bintang, tradisi yang selalu dilakukan setiap tahun di _Starry Night Festival. _Kami segera menuju pantai Mineral, membawa syal kami masing-masing. Begitu sampai di pantai kami segera duduk di pasir yang bersalju. Aku duduk di dekat dok tempat kapal berlabuh. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku. Cliff-kun.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanyanya sambil menurunkan sedikit syal coklat yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Boleh saja. Silakan," jawabku sambil tersenyum dan bergeser sedikit dari tempatku. Cliff-kun pun duduk di sampingku.

"Bintangnya kelihatan jelas hari ini," katanya sambil menengadah ke langit.

"Ya. Semuanya bagus," jawabku.

Kulihat sekelilingku. Sepertinya semuanya sedang asyik melihat bintang, tak terkecuali aku. Tidak ada suara lain yang kudengar selain suara ombak dan desah nafas Cliff-kun yang duduk dekat sekali denganku. Semuanya tenggelam dalam pesona alam.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar delapan dentang jam Rose Square. Sudah jam delapan malam. Waktunya kami pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Dengan malas kuangkat badanku. Rasanya ingin lebih lama lagi menghabiskan waktu di bawah bintang. Tapi pantai sudah sepi, hanya ada aku, Cliff-kun, Jack-nii san dan Ann-chan.

"Claire-chan..."

"Apa, Cliff-kun?"

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan hari ini..."

"Apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran, ketika tiba-tiba...

"Jadilah pacarku!" teriak Jack-senpai pada Ann-chan sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"I-iya..." jawab Ann-chan.

"Uwaah!" Selamat ya kak! Ann-chan!" teriakku begitu Ann-chan berkata 'iya.' Romantisnya, jadian di _Starry Night Festival_. Kulirik lagi muka Cliff-kun. Dia terkejut... Sama sepertiku... Tapi, kenapa dia kelihatannya kecewa?

"Nah, Cliff-kun? Apa yang mau kau katakan?"

"E-eh... Itu... Bu-bukan apa-apa..." jawabnya.

"Kau pasti bohong. Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya sekarang. Lain kali, harus kau katakan. Janji?"

"Janji. Ayo pulang..." ajaknya, dan kami pun pulang bersama-sama. Kira-kira apa yang mau dikatakan Cliff-kun, ya?

.

.

.

Lily-chan: *sob* Hiks...*sniffle* Hiks...  
Claire: Lily-chan kenapa nangis?  
Lily-chan: *sniffle* Hiks... Aku cuma terharu... dan sedih...  
Claire: Kenapa?  
Lily-chan: Terharu, karena reviewerku baik-baik sekali... Dan sedih... Karena cerita ini bakal tamat... Hwaaa! Ta-tapi aku mau balas review dulu... Claire-chan boleh pulang kok...  
Claire: Oh, ok. *_pow!_* *menghilang bersamaan dengan munculnya asap pink dan beribu batang permen lollipop*  
Lily-chan: Wah, lollipop... Untuk readers dan reviewers aja, deh... Nih. *ngasih permen ke readers* Oke, bales review!

To Aisa-san: Lagunya memang berjudul "Kubahagia"... Ada di soundtrack lagu Laskar Pelangi, dinyanyiin oleh Sherina.

To Qalbi Schorphyon: Ini More Friends of Mineral Town! Dan ada campuran dikit dari HM 64, yaitu Ann-chan dan Gray-kun yang kakak-adik! Aku juga suka Gray, tapi Cliff-kun **ALL TIME FAVORITE**ku!

To Griezalys: Maaf lama nunggu...

To StrawberryinShadow-SilverFlame: Makasih buat encouragementnya... Saia benar-benar senang...

**To ALL READERS AND REVIEWERS: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU FOR READING! YOU ALL IS MY BESTEST BUDDIES!** (yeah i know bestest is not a word... don't complain)

BYE! *authoress lari dengan seribu anak kucing pink*

N.B.

Apakah minna-sama punya akun facebook? Add me : Lily 'widya' Nekoyama!


	14. Chapter 14 Hilang!

Lily-chan : Dua bulan sudah cerita ini berjalan... Hmm, hmm... Dan bagaimanakah kelanjutannya? Silakan anda baca sendiri, setelah disclaimer oleh OC saya, Kuma Lover, Takeru... Read it will ya, hun?  
Takeru : Uh, ok... Mana, sih, Cliff dan Claire? Aku kan nggak ada hubungannya ama cerita ini?  
Lily-chan : Just please read, my boy...  
Takeru : Ok... Umm, Lily-san nggak punya Harvest Moon, dia cuma punya aku, adekku, dan keluarga serta teman-temanku yang mungkin dimunculin di fic lainnya... Ya udah.  
Lily-chan : *_kiss him on the cheek_* Thanks, hun. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, ada es krim Neapolitan, lho untuk pembaca dan reviewers chapter ini, StrawberryInShadow-SilverFlame, DarkRyuuChan, Dennish Eza Alviziaty dan Amber 'Orquidea' Reina SusahLogIn. Nih. *_pass the ice cream to you and Takeru_* Next, random quotes!

_**Random Quotes**_  
_**"Cinta bisa masuk dari mana saja, termasuk dari mulut!"  
Random Quotes by Grandma.**_

Claire's POV

Aku dan Popu-chan sedang menyapu kelas sambil mengobrol sepulang sekolah.

"Hee, bulan ini ada acara Prom Nite?" tanyaku pada Popuri-chan.

"Iya! Ini kan, bulan Februari, jadi tanggal 14 nanti cewek-cewek harus memberikan cokelat buatan sendiri ke cowok yang kita sukai, dan cowok-cowok harus mengundang cewek yang mereka sukai ke pesta dansa malam itu! Romantis banget, kan?" jawab Popu-chan bersemangat.

"Iya, ya. Tapi aku tidak punya gaun!" kataku.

"Kamu jadi kayak Cinderella deh, Claire-chan. Jangan khawatir, kita bisa pinjam di sekolah, kok!" jawabnya lagi.

"Nah, kalo gitu masalahnya cuma kue cokelatnya. Kalian buat di mana?"

"Ehm, aku buat di rumah. Mungkin Claire-chan bisa buat di dapur Inn?"

"Ide bagus! Makasih Popuri-chan!"

"Hee, nggak masalah, kok. Ngelanjutin nyapu, yuk!"

* * *

Sekarang sudah tanggal 13, aku sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatau untuk Prom Nite itu, kecuali kuenya. Sekarang aku sedang membuat kue dengan Ann-chan.

"Nah, gimana selanjutnya?"

"Umm...kocok adonannya sampe mengembang dan rata."

Kukocok adonan kue cokelat yang kubuat untuk dibawa besok.

"Nah, sudah. Tuangkan ke loyang, ya?"

"Begitulah, dan oven selama 25 menit dengan suhu 250 derajat celcius."

"Nah, sambil nunggu main _Rune Factory_ 2, yuk?" ajak Ann-chan.

"Eh, Ann-chan aja, deh. Aku mau nungguin kuenya, entar gosong."

"Oh, ya udah. Jagain juga kueku, yah..." katanya sambil mengambil _N*ntendo DS Lite_-nya.

**_25 menit kemudian..._**

"Waii! Kuenya mengembang dengan baik!" teriakku setelah mengeluarkan kue yang kupanggang tadi dari oven.

"Samaa... Yuk kita hias kuenya!" kata Ann-chan.

"Tapi kan masih panas? Tunggu dingin aja dulu," kataku sambil membalik loyang kue itu di atas piring.

"Oh, iya, ya. Udah, aku mau main lagi," kata Ann-chan cuek, sementara aku mulai menyiapkan bahan yang akan dipakai untuk menghias kue cokelat itu nanti.

Sesaat kemudian, kuenya sudah dingin. Aku dan Ann-chan mulai menghias kue itu. Pertama, kami membelah kue itu menjadi dua bagian dan mengoles bagian tengahnya dengan krim dan menyatukannya lagi. Lalu kami menutupi kue itu dengan krim cokelat hingga rata dan mulai menghias bagian atas kuenya. Setelah semuanya selesai, kami menaruh kue itu ke dalam kulkas dengan hati-hati.

"Nah, besok pagi kita bungkus kuenya!" kata Ann-chan gembira.

"Eh, eh, Ann-chan... Kamu kapan mau ngasih kue cokelat ini ke Onii-chan?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Terserah aku, dong. Kamu kapan mau ngasih kue ini ke Cliff-kun?"

"Terserah aku, dong," balasku menggoda. "Nanti Ann-chan pake gaun warna apa?"

"Aku? Orange dengan motif bunga kuning. Ah, aku tidak bisa menunggu besook... Kayaknya bakal lama sekali..." katanya _dreamy, _alias sambil mengkhayal.

"Geh, udah deh. Jangan ngehayal terus... Ntar kesambet. Aku mau nyiapin baju. Jaa, Ann-chan," kataku sambil menuju ke kamarku.

* * *

**14 Februari**

Aku berangkat ke sekolah bersama kakakku seperti biasa, ke sekolah yang jaraknya dekat sekali dengan Inn. Di sepanjang jalan kulihat cewek-cewek memberi cokelat ke cowok yang mereka sukai dengan muka yang memerah. Aku tertawa kecil ketika melihat Mark-kun kerepotan membawa cokelat dari banyak cewek-cewek. Dia hampir menjatuhkannya. Sementara Skye-kun malah tidak menerima semua cokelat yang diberi cewek-cewek kepadanya. Dia hanya menerima cokelat Jill-chan. Sungguh hal yang tidak kusangka. Di sisi lain, Vaughn-kun terbelalak ketika Chelsea-chan memberi cokelat kepadanya. Kembali aku tersenyum.

"Hei, hei, imoutou. Kira-kira aku bakal dapat cokelat dari Ann-chan nggak ya?" tanya Jack-nii chan tiba-tiba.

"Pasti, deh. Tunggu aja," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan kami. Sebelum masuk ke kelas, kumasukkan kue cokelat yang sudah kubungkus di kotak dengan kertas kado turquoise dan pita biru ke dalam lokerku.

"Claaaiiree~~chaaan!" teriak sebuah suara yang familiar.

"Aaaannnn~~chaaan!" balasku dengan nada yang sama. Kami berdua tertawa bersama.

"Kok kue cokelatnya disimpen?"

"Nanti aja ngasihnya. Aku masih malu," balasku.

"Claire-chan nggak seru. Just give the chocolate and **KISS** him already!"

**BLUSH!**

"Ann-chan!" Aku segera berlari mengejarnya dengan muka memerah. "Aku tidak _seagresif_ itu!"

Dia hanya tertawa dan berlari ke kelas.

* * *

**TINGTONG!**

"Wah, udah pulang, ya.." kata Ann-chan sambil mengepak bawaannya ke dalam tas. "Claire-chan belum juga ngasih cokelatnya..."

"Oh, iya, ya! Ikut aku, yuk!" kataku sambil menarik tangan Ann-chan menuju lokerku.

Segera kubuka lokerku. Tetapi...

"Aaah!"

"Ada apa, Claire-chan?" tanya Ann-chan.

"Cokelatku... **HILANG**!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lily-chan: Selesai!  
Takeru: Review, ya?  
Lily-chna: Bye-bye!


End file.
